A Father for Alayna Sparrow
by PiedPiper94
Summary: Angelica forgot to tell Jack something very important, that they have a child together! This is the story of Alayna Sparrow and discovering who she is and runs into trouble along the way. Angelica and Jack rediscover their love for one another. Enjoy!
1. I, Alayna Sparrow

Chapter 1

Hey everyone I am starting a new series! This one takes place of course after "Stranger Tides" and it takes place in a made up town next to Port Royal that will be called Port Prince and it's not too far from Port Royal and it is a pirate port that the guards of Port Royal know nothing of. I changed the fate of Will and Elizabeth and they are happily married in Port Royal with a 17 year old son. Angelica wasn't exactly lying when she said she was "with child" but instead of saying she was pregnant she instead already had a child in Port Prince, a daughter named Alayna who is also 17 years old. Only Angelica knows Jack is the father, but Alayna doesn't know the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is her father… yet. Hell, Jack doesn't even know yet! Hope you guys enjoy the story!

"Okay, okay, I, Alayna Beard, will not climb through Garrett Turner's window, ever, again," Alayna said as Garrett laughed and held the bag of ice to her swollen wrist.

"Well you can climb through just don't fall on the way in next time," He said half chuckling. Alayna knew he was trying to hide his laughter but the moonlight revealed his gleaming smile.

"Well maybe if I wasn't trying so hard to be quiet so I wouldn't wake up your parents I would not have fallen into your room and twisted my wrist," she retorted.

"Yes and in trying to be quiet you made more noise," He commented back.

"Well if we hear footsteps I'll hide under your bed. Besides I'm sure there's enough hiding places for every member of this town to hide in considering this mansion is so large," Alayna took the ice bag from him and looked at her wrist. She walked towards the window so she could look at the damage under the moonlight since all the candles in Garrett's room were out. She couldn't blame him though since it was about 2am.

My wrist was turning all sorts of unnatural colors. Yellow, blue, maybe some green in there too.

"Did you break it?"

"No, I would imagine it would be more painful, I'll be fine,"

"There's no way you can leave the same way you came in without screaming in pain though,"

"Yes that's probably correct," Alayna admitted trying to turn her wrist.

"Well you can of course stay the rest of the night if you'd like,"

"Oh yes I'm sure your parents would be thrilled to see me exiting your room in the morning, just like they were even thrilled to meet me…" Alayna said, staring off into space mentioning the last part of that sentence.

"It's not that they don't like you…"

"No Garrett they really don't like me. I can't even tell them where I live or they'd report it to Norrington and your grandfather is the governor and it would just be a mess, and every time they see me my hair's a mess, my clothes are dirty and my face is dirty,"

"Well that's not your fault," Garrett said attempting to make her feel better, "I like your dirty black hair and you can barely notice the dirt on your face with your tan skin," He concluded sticking his tongue out at Alayna.

"Well anyways, how's that girl you've been courting? What's her name?" Alayna asked settling herself in the window sill.

"Mary, and she's alright I suppose. I just don't know if she's the one I'll marry, you know? But she's already making wedding arrangements! I'm feeling a little trapped, but my parents really like her," Garrett confessed to her while settling himself opposite Alayna

"Sounds like a tough situation, glad I'm not you!" She said pointing at him and laughing.

"Well what about you missy?" He called her missy a lot, a nickname she didn't hate but didn't absolutely love either.

"Port Prince really doesn't have a lot of good options in case you didn't know," Alayna responded, "besides I don't think I'll be married for a long time,"

"Well maybe, and maybe not,"

"Yeah, let's just go with that," she said smiling looking at the moon. It was a full moon and there was an ocean breeze coming through the window.

"How's your mother?" Garrett asked curiously.

"Angelica? I don't see her very often, she's home every once in a while then she takes off again with my grandfather, but she never lets me go with her," Alayna said solemnly.

"Is that why you're here now?"

"She wouldn't care either way if I didn't come home for nights at a time but yes she is currently gone right now, she hasn't been back in two months,"

"Where do you sleep, Alayna?" Garrett asked concerned.

"Oh we have a small home, thanks to my grandfather Blackbeard, he has his, "persuasive" ways,"

"You mean using the point of a sword?"

"Well yes but not just any sword… his sword, which can control almost anything,"

"Oh fancy, but don't you get lonely?"

"Well that's why I'm here isn't it?" Alayna said laughing. Garrett laughed too, but not in an agreeable way.

"Alayna I've known you since we were 10 and your mother has never been gone for this long, in fact you never even told me that she leaves you alone,"

"It's a pirate's life I suppose," she whispered. Alayna looked at Garrett. His brown hair came down close to his eyes but not long enough to hide them. They were bright hazel, while Alayna's were brown. Plain old brown. Then the two heard thuds coming from outside the door. Before Alayna could duck under the bed, Garrett's father William Turner barged in and was shocked to see them sitting in the window sill.

"Good evening Mr. Turner," Alayna said calmly and smiling slightly. Will nodded slightly confused and looked at his son who, even though it was dark, was turning multiple shades of red.

"Alayna, nice to see you, but not at three in the morning,"

"Is it really? Sorry I can't keep track of the time," Alayna said slightly sarcastic.

"I think it would be best if you left, I'm sure Garrett can show you to the door,"

"Sure thing," she said quietly. It was awkward walking past Will with Garrett following close behind.

Will studied Alayna carefully as she walked by. He watched his son escort her down the stairs. When he knew the coast was clear he hurried back to his and Elizabeth's room.

"She was here again," He whispered to his darling wife who was still half asleep.

"Who?" She asked sleepily.

"Alayna," Will responded quietly.

"What time is it!" Elizabeth asked getting up quickly.

"It's 3am, but Elizabeth, I saw her, the black curly hair, tan skin, big eyes, all the same facial features…"

"Oh Will you're not still thinking about this are you?"

"Elizabeth she even acts like him, even slightly walks like him, you must believe me…"

"I'm really sorry about that Alayna," Garrett began to say as Alayna walked out the front door.

"No, don't worry about it, really," Alayna smiled only half looking back at Garrett. She sighed as the door shut quietly behind her. It took Alayna a moment to decide to not look back at the mansion as she continued walking. It was lonely growing up with barely a mother and no father.

The walk to Port Prince was about 30 minutes. It was a beautiful walk by the ocean and then through the woods. It was a walk that Alayna had taken so many times she could walk it in her sleep. She often thought of her father when she walked along the ocean shore. Her mother told her many stories of how her father sailed the seas and how he was always on the run from some form of legal control. He was a fearsome pirate, but Alayna's grandfather, Black Beard, despised her father. Apparently Alayna also looked a lot like her father, maybe that's why her grandfather didn't always pay much attention to Alayna.

The walk along the ocean veered off to the right to a tiny trail in the woods. Most people would not even notice it. In fact, it wasn't even an official trail. Alayna's many trips back and forth from Fort Royal to Fort Prince formed a small trail about the width of an average adult. Alayna's fear of the woods at night alone always made her weary even though she had little to be afraid of. There was only one time that a man tried to capture her in the woods back when Alayna was 13. He was a large, husky man. The smell of rum was heavy on his breath and he was stumbling through the woods and tried to grab Alayna but his drunken stagger caused him to fall over himself while Alayna ran away. She didn't travel to Port Royal for almost a month after that. When she finally went back through she practically sprinted the entire way. Garrett thought she had seen a ghost.

Alayna had actually met Garrett when they were 10 years old right at the opening of the trail. He was sitting on the beach playing with small figurines. Alayna had gotten lost in the woods and was trying to find her way back. She thought she had made it back to Port Prince. When she asked Garrett though, he told her where she was and she sat down and cried.

"What are you crying for, girl?" Garrett asked innocently. That's where their friendship began.

When Alayna arrived back at Port Prince, the streets were awfully quiet considering it was basically the same as Tortuga. Those in Port Royal didn't know about Port Prince even though it was merely miles away. The town of Port Prince was in the shape of the letter L, with the horizontal part of the "L" down by the ocean and docks. The vertical part was crowded on both sides of the road with pubs, stores, and more pubs. Along the outskirts of the town there were houses, one being Alayna's. Right in the middle of the stores was the main pub. The central pub was of course open, and seemed to be where everyone was that evening. Alayna decided to see what was going on in the busy pub. She could barely squeeze through the masses of drunken men and women.

"What's going on?" Alayna asked one of the more sober, maybe sober isn't the right word, more like less impaired, men.

"That man right over there ya see las? That be Captain Jack Sparrow," The man said. Alayna had heard of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He was famous in the pirate world. Alayna had seen him very few times; he rarely came to this port. When Alayna asked her mother about him though, she got very agitated and changed the subject, just calling him a foul man.

And there he was, sitting on a barstool with a typical saloon whore sitting on his lap. He was actually pretty sober. He was telling of his latest adventure to find the Dead Man's Chest. Alayna crossed her arms and leaned against one of the buildings support beams listening to the man's stories. Alayna was captivated in wonder of this man. The way he talked and told stories. She was simply hypnotized. When story time was over, Alayna continued to look at him. He talked for a moment to the woman sitting on top of him, then smiled and she got up. She pecked him on the lips and whispered something to him. Then she headed towards the stairs, he followed close behind. He caught Alayna looking at him. They stared at each other for a few moments before Alayna looked away and walked out of the pub. She walked to the far vertical end of the "L" and veered off to the right towards her small two bedroom home.

Alayna yawned as she walked inside and closed the door. She hardly noticed Angelica sitting at the kitchen table, almost waiting for Alayna to come home.

"Where have you been?" Angelica asked quizzically.

"Hello Angelica. I've been out,"

"It's nearly five in the morning, what makes you think it's safe for a young girl to be out and about?"

"You haven't been here in two months, why would you care?" Alayna asked Angelica angrily. Angelica could only look down. She looked exhausted.

"I know, I didn't intend to be gone that long, I apologize, now why don't you go to bed," Angelica said.

"No, I don't want to, I'm 17 years old, I don't have to listen to you," Alayna declared sitting down across from Angelica, "In fact I want to know where you've been for two months. For those two months that I had to scavenge for food, dress like a man just to find work, worry every night that I stayed here that someone would come kill me in the night, or that I'd be raped just walking through town?" Alayna asked a little angrier.

Just then Black Beard came bursting into the kitchen from the next room over.

"How dare you talk to your mother that way you insignificant little wench!" He screamed, walking across the kitchen to Alayna and smacking her hard across the face. The initial pain stung, and a tear jerked from Alayna's eye. She was shocked and frightened.

"Father!" Angelica yelled. Black Beard glared at Alayna then at Angelica.

"She was a mistake, Angelica, I can't believe you even kept her!" Black Beard yelled. Alayna could smell the whisky on his breath.

"You're drunk, father, get back to bed, please," Angelica pleaded, getting up and holding her father back. Alayna got up from the table and stormed out of the house.

"Alayna, please, come back!" Alayna heard Angelica yell from the house, but she kept walking.

COMMENT AND RATE PLEASEEE LET ME KNOW!


	2. A Stranger in the Woods

A Father for Alayna Sparrow Chapter 2

After Alayna left her home, she walked down towards the docks and lied down in the sand. She slept for a few hours until she heard the hollers and screams coming from the streets and pubs. It was so different being here than being in Port Royal. In Port Prince most people were drunk 24/7. In Port Royal it was so quiet and proper.

Alayna went to the water and splashed her face, trying to ease the sting in her face that she still felt. Also to get any dirt off her face. She decided to go visit Garrett. While walking towards the opening of the forest trail, she noticed Captain Jack Sparrow looking around and entering the trail himself…

GARRETT's POV

"Garrett, I need to talk to you," Garrett's father, Will, called from down the stairs.

"Yeah, okay, be right down!" Garrett called from his room, tucking in his white shirt into his pants.

"You know this isn't fair to make him choose," Elizabeth whispered harshly to her husband.

"It doesn't look good to have a pirate girl climbing through his window at odd hours of the morning, Elizabeth. He's found himself a suitable wife and I don't want him to mess this up," Will said simply.

"I think you forget that we were once involved with piracy, dear Will," Elizabeth said sweetly.

"That was a long time ago, and we were almost killed for it," Will replied.

"Well did you ever consider that our son likes this girl?" Will looked up at his wife sternly.

"No, that's… no he doesn't," He said trying to convince himself.

"Remember this, William, I chose you, over Norrington, the man that my father wanted me to marry, and I still chose you," Elizabeth said plainly.

"And you must remember Elizabeth that we are in an agreement with Mary's parents. This was a planned marriage," Will said and Elizabeth stopped, thought and nodded solemnly. She walked out of the room with her head down, almost ashamed of the decision they had made 17 years ago.

"You wanted to see me?" Garrett asked shuffling into the room.

"Yes, we need to talk about you and Mary, and Alayna. Are you going to ask Mary to marry you?" Will asked, but Garrett was unsure of the answer.

"Well, I don't know, I didn't think I had to know this yet, I mean, I don't know," Garrett replied, slightly taken aback.

"Well, you're 17, and you know about the agreement, and it doesn't look good if Alayna is coming over late in the night and early in the morning," Garrett became silent and looked around awkwardly.

"She's my friend, father,"

"I know, it's just, when you get married, you really don't have a lot of female friends after that. Your wife should be your best friend, and support," Will replied, patting his son on the back.

"Well it wasn't my agreement to marry her," Garrett replied sternly.

"It was a decision your mother and I, and her parents made. They need this marriage to happen, or her parents will die and leave Mary with absolutely nothing," Will replied.

"What If I just don't marry at all?" Garrett retorted.

"You will get married Garrett, that's final," Will said angrily.

"This is ridiculous," Garrett said and stormed out of the house.

ALAYNA'S POV

Alayna followed Jack Sparrow through the woods and watched him stumble along the path. He looked as though he knew where he was going even if there wasn't a path in the woods. Alayna tried to be very quiet through the woods so he wouldn't see her. Unfortunately her clumsiness got the best of her. She stepped on a small branch which snapped in half when she stepped on it. Jack Sparrow turned around quickly. Alayna froze in place. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Girl, are you following me?" the man asked turning around and walking cautiously towards her. Alayna sprinted. She ran past him as fast as she could and kept going.

"No, wait, stop!" She heard Jack Sparrow calling behind her. She sprinted out of the forest and along the beach. She saw Garrett skipping rocks by the shore. He smiled when he first saw her, until he saw her sprinting towards him.

When Alayna reached him she grabbed his shirt and pulled him behind some row boats.

"Shhhhh be quiet,"

"Are you being chased or something?" He asked worried.

"I don't know," Alayna responded, panting for breath. She peeked over the boat to see Jack Sparrow come running out of the woods and looking around, squinting his eyes at the sunlight.

"Now I know why you sprinted," Garrett commented. The two watched Jack look around for a few minutes, murmur something, and walk past their hiding spot towards town. The summer breeze played with Alayna's hair and oversized white blouse. She wished she could just stay there, away from Angelica and Black Beard and even this man, Jack Sparrow, whom she didn't even know. Looking behind her, Alayna saw a new world. Small waves crashed along the sandy beach line. There were two large royal ships docked at the port. Beyond the docks, there was endless blue ocean and a pure blue skyline.

Alayna sighed heavily turning towards the ocean and sitting. Garrett turned around as well and sat down next to her.

"My father doesn't want me to see you anymore," Garrett said. Alayna looked at him, slightly hurt. Garrett just looked at her and smiled, "Well you didn't think that was going to stop me from seeing you, did it?" He playfully punched Alayna on the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" Alayna breathed a sigh of relief and pushed Garrett to the side and got up.

"So what brings you here today, in the middle of the day no less?" Garrett asked slightly confused.

"Last night after I left your house I went back to mine and Angelica was there. We got into an argument and Black Beard, the world's best grandfather, hit me. So I…"

"He HIT you?" Garrett asked grabbing Alayna's shoulders and looking at her concerned.

"Yes, so then I left the house and slept outside for a few hours and now I'm here," Alayna finished but Garrett wasn't entirely listening.

"I still can't believe he would hit you, Alayna," He responded.

"Yeah, well, it happens in the pirate world," Alayna said shrugging her shoulders. Garrett let go of her shoulders and half smiled.

"Alright, well, I don't have much time… I'm supposed to be with Mary, Lacy and Jonathan today, sort of a double courting day,"

"Oh yeah, that's no problem, in fact I think I see them, right over there," Alayna said looking past Nathan towards the other end of the beach. There were three other young adults, one boy and two girls.

"Yes, that's them, I'm really sorry, Alayna. You can come with us if you'd like?" Garrett said trying to make her feel better.

"No, no don't be absurd. Look at me my pants are muddy and disgusting as well as this white blouse, which is no longer really white," Alayna laughed and so did Garrett. Then he looked back at Mary then back at Alayna. He suddenly got very serious.

"I may ask Mary to marry me today, my father and mother are really counting on us getting married, it was planned when we were both conceived," Garrett said solemnly. Alayna nodded her head. She understood , Garrett had once told her this arrangement before.

"I'm sorry that you were not given the opportunity to choose, Garrett," Alayna said sympathetically. She couldn't imagine knowing that she had to get married to a specific person.

"Me too," Garrett looked down. Alayna smiled and shook her friend reassuringly.

"She's a wonderful girl Garrett, you two will be happy together. Now, go get your woman," Alayna said pushing him away from her and towards Mary and the others. Garrett turned back once and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Good luck, Garrett!" she called out. She watched him walk away. She saw the happy look on Mary's face when she saw him coming towards her. Alayna only smiled. Then she decided there was nothing left for her to do in Port Royal, and that she couldn't just walk around or she'd get stared at the entire day. So she walked back towards the opening to the trail, picking up a single rock and skipping it across the surface of the ocean, enjoying the ripples it made in the water.

GARRETT'S POV

Garrett looked back again to see if Alayna was looking at him too, but she was walking towards the opening to the trail. He stood for a moment watching her walk away. He felt a pretty bad that she had to go back to Port Prince and back to Black Beard.

"Garrett!" Garrett heard Mary call his name from behind and he turned around and within two seconds Mary was jumping into his arms, literally. He caught her just in time and smiled.

"Well hello there," Garrett said pecking Mary on the lips. She smiled sweetly and he let her down. Lacy and Jon were walking hand in hand.

"What are we doing today?" Lacy asked and Mary nodded in unison.

"Well how about lunch at the hotel then a walk along the beach?" Jon suggested. Garrett double checked to make sure he had money with him. Garrett nodded in approval and watched Mary's face gleam. Mary had strawberry blonde hair, freckles, blue eyes and a cute, round face. She was skinny as a rail, or that was just her corset working its magic. He had never seen her hair down before; she always wore it up in a bun. He had also never seen her without some sort of make up on. What if she was really ugly to wake up to in the morning?

_Don't be such a jerk, Jesus, _Garrett thought. He shook those rude thoughts from his head and held out his arm for Mary to take. The two couples made their way to the hotel. It was a large, white building with an outdoor dining area that was covered by the balcony to the second story of the hotel. The one thing Garrett loved about this hotel was that it had an amazing view of the ocean.

Jon and Garrett pulled their dates chair's back and the ladies sat down delicately. Lacy and Mary immediately took their napkins and properly unfolded them and set them in their lab. The two then proceeded to untied their hate and place them neatly next to their table settings. This routine, along with many others, were always the same, Garrett had been seeing them since he could remember.

"Are you alright, Garrett?" Mary asked placing her hand on top of his. Garrett hadn't noticed he was staring off towards the ocean.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Garrett replied, the same _Yes, I'm fine, thank you, _that he had rehearsed and said over a million times. There was a time that all Garrett was concerned about was being the perfect future husband, strong, good work ethic, able to provide for his wife and kids. He wanted a normal life, a house in Port Royal, his parents would be over to see the kids, all that stupid shit.

Looking at the ocean, he remembered the first time Alayna came to his window in the middle of the night. It was way back when they were 13. It was about midnight and he heard a light tapping on his window. When he woke up, he saw Alayna sitting there, smiling brightly in the moonlight. He panicked, wondering how the hell she had gotten up there since it was the second story and it was the middle of the night. He jumped up from bed and opened the window to let her in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Alayna.

"Visiting you, obviously! Come on, let's go down to the beach!" Alayna said pulling his arm.

"What? Are you insane? It's the middle of the night!" He said looking at her like she had three heads.

"Your point is?" Alayna asked still smiling and laughing, she was half climbing out the window and still pulling him.

"What if my parents find out?" Garrett whispered harshly.

"They won't! Come on, they're asleep the whole town is asleep, which is really weird for me to see since I live in a pirate port and all," Alayna was going on a rant and Garrett held his hand up.

"So wait, you really walked all the way from your home in Port Prince to here, the governor's old house?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, we established that, now come on we're losing time!" Alayna said trying to hurry him. Garrett looked around his empty room, shook his head and followed Alayna down the vine fence attached to his house and the two ran to the beach. Alayna was dancing and spinning in circles the entire time. She reminded him of a free bird.

"GARRETT?" He heard Mary shouting….


	3. A Father Revealed

CHAPTER 3

Garrett quickly snapped out of his daze and turned to a fuming Mary. This was the other side of Mary, the intimidating, scary one. This side of her came out when things weren't going her way.

"Garrett, darling," Mary began, breathing heavily, "you keep drifting off and hardly paying any attention at all. Do you even want to be here?"

"Yes of course I want to be here," Garrett replied, but it was a lie. He didn't want to be there at the exact moment, he was more concerned for Alayna's safety in Port Prince.

"Okay, so then answer my question, how are your parents?" Mary asked ever so sweetly. Garrett looked around quickly, sort of freaked out by Mary's bipolar personality.

"They're uh, they're good, great actually. Yeah," He responded. Mary nodded, looking at him longingly. Jon and Lacy were talking quietly to each other at the other side of the table. The waiter came over and served them their appetizer, which was salad and soup.

"Oh Garrett look how romantic Lacy and Jonathan are, it looks like they are just perfect for each other, just like we are," Mary said gently caressing Garrett's hand. Garrett put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, just like us," He told her.

_Empty words, _Garrett's mind told him.

ALAYNA's POV

Alayna returned to Port Prince around 10am.

"What am I going to do today?" Alayna asked herself looking around the port at all the hungover men and women. The pub was quiet. Some stores were just opening. The smell of cooked food made Alayna's stomach grumble. She rubbed her stomach uncomfortably.

_I haven't eaten in at least a day, _Alayna reminded herself. She decided to try her house first, even though the chances of food being there were slim to none. So as always she trekked her way through the woods to the small grouping of homes. When she entered, no one was home. She looked through the cabinets and fridge and the only source of food was half a bowl of oatmeal which Alayna ate slowly, savoring each disgusting bite. But each bite meant she'd be alive for a little bit longer. She promised she would never resort to prostitution to get money. Instead, Alayna changed into another pair of pants, shirt and boots and grabbed a hat. She neatly got all her hair into the hat and brushed some coal on her face to look like dirt. When she did this, she looked somewhat like a boy, she didn't have very large breasts so wearing and extra large shirt covered any breasts she had.

Down at the dockyard, there was only one man who recognized her the first time she went to work for some money. The others barely gave Alayna a second glance; they just assumed she was a he. This man's name was Hugh. He was an old man that lived in a little shack by the beach. One day when Alayna was working she was chopping wood and Hugh watched her for awhile and said: "Girl, you chop wood betta' than any man I've seen," He chuckled. At first Alayna was concerned he would tell on her, but he only smiled and told her he'd rather her be chopping wood than selling her body. Since then, Alayna tried to get jobs by the shack. When she went up to the dockyard manager today, he didn't even look at her and said, "Go chop wood," Alayna nodded and gladly went down the hill.

As usual, Hugh was there, in his rocking chair on his little front stoop.

"Hello there Alayna, how are you today?" Hugh asked sweetly.

"I'm alright, starvin' something awful though, that's why I'm here," Alayna responded smiling. Hugh frowned and went inside. When he didn't come back out Alayna shrugged and began chopping away at the logs of wood. This was one of those times that Alayna wished she really was a man, so she could take her shirt off. But instead she had to bear the heat. There were only about 50 small logs to chop, which wasn't a lot. So Alayna went and collected her 4 shillings and went back to say goodbye to Hugh.

"Hugh?" Alayna called in, knocking on the door. The smell of hot stew drifted into her nose.

"Well come on in darling!" Hugh called. Alayna gladly accepted the invitation and walked in. The shack was musty, there was no doubt there. To the far right was Hugh's bed and little nightstand with some shillings. He had a single quilt and one flat pillow. In the middle of the shack was a small table with two old wooden chairs. To the left against the wall was a single painting of a fish. Hugh had once told Alayna about the first fish he had ever caught when he was a child. It was the best day of his life, and so he painted that fish and kept it for all those years. To the far left was a small kitchen set up with a stove and was tub area and one counter space.

"I made you some soup, you shouldn't have to go without food, you're too young to be struggling," He said winking. Alayna sat down and accepted a big bowl of beef stew and thanked Hugh. She didn't take her time to dig in. He sat across from her and ate slower.

"There's plenty more in the pot, so don't eat it so fast ya hear? You'll get sick," Hugh said. Alayna couldn't help but life. Hugh was the closest thing to a father she'd ever had.

"Sorry," Alayna responded wiping her face with the napkin in front of her.

"Maybe one of these days you'll find a man who will provide for ya' so ya' don' have to be chopping wood dressed like a man yerself,"

"Yeah, maybe," Alayna said chuckling.

"What about that boy Garrett there, he still with that gal?" Hugh asked curiously.

"Of course he is, I've told you that they're affianced. He's not getting out of that one," Alayna chuckled.

"Well that just ain't right, a feller' should choose his gal'" Hugh said shaking his head.

"Well we all have to make sacrifices sometimes, right?" Alayna tried to reassure herself.

"Yes, but not when it determines who you spend the rest of yer life with," Hugh commented.

"I agree,"

GARRETT'S POV

Garrett's hands began to sweat thinking about what he was about to do. Lacy and Jonathan had just left and it was just Garrett and Mary on the beach walking.

_You're making a mistake, don't do this, _his head told him.

"Mary…" He began and she turned quickly, her face gleaming. Garrett panicked and instead said, "You have chocolate on your face," it was lie but he wiped her cheek pretending to clean the smear.

"Oh, alright," Mary said blankly. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and Garrett felt bad.

"I should get you home before it gets dark," Garrett said holding out his arm for her to take. She looked at him angrily and didn't say a word, but took his arm. It was a silent, awkward walk to Mary's house. He said goodnight and she refused to kiss him.

"Goodnight Garrett," She said angrily and stormed inside. Garrett immediately unfastened his suit.

"God damn it," He whispered to himself and stormed back to his house. It was a long walk, and it gave him time to cool off. He just knew he wasn't meant to be with Mary of all people. In fact he had to stop lying to himself, he really didn't like Mary. She was bipolar, nasty and unkind to others around her. She even gives her parents attitude. When he walked through the door his parents were sitting near the fireplace. Their smiles of expectation faded when they saw Garrett's face.

"What happened?" His father asked.

"I didn't propose to her, alright? I'm not going to, forget about your little arrangement with her parents," Garrett huffed and stormed up the stairs.

ALAYNA'S POV

Alayna was talking to Hugh so long she didn't even notice it had become so dark.

"Oh, Hugh I need to go! I'm so sorry I didn't realize how late it was getting!"

"Alright, you want me to walk ya home missy?" Hugh offered but Alayna was already out the door.

"No no don't worry about me Hugh I'll see you soon!" She waved through the window and took off at full speed through the summer air. When she reached her house she stopped abruptly at the loud voices arguing inside. It was Angelica and a man, but not Black Beard. It was a familiar voice, but she couldn't place it until she peeked through the window.

"Jack Sparrow!" Alayna whispered to herself and ducked back down to just listen.

"For 17 years, 17 years! You felt it wasn't important to tell me?" She heard the man yell.

"I didn't want it to be a burden to you!" Angelica yelled back.

"Well why now, why tell me now!"

"Because now you don't have to worry about being responsible for her!" Alayna was confused.

"She's my bloody daughter too! Did you think I didn't want anything to do with her growing up?"

"Actually that's exactly what I thought!"

"And you're positive she's mine, not some other man?" Jack Sparrow asked a bit quieter.

"What other man, Jack. You were the one and only, congratulations. Because after I got pregnant the first time I never wanted to risk it again, especially with a man who wouldn't want anything to do with his welp!" Angelica said and a tear came to Alayna's eye.

"But I do want something to do with her,"

"Jack you wouldn't have said that back then," And that's when Alayna couldn't take anymore, she walked in quietly, crying. Jack and Angelica looked at her. Angelica cupped her mouth, in shock at how much Alayna had heard. Jack looked at her solemnly.

"Is that all I am, Angelica, a welp?"

"Alayna, darling, please, please listen," Alayna shook her head and ran out the door. She made a direct bee line for the trail.

"Alayna, come back!" She heard Jack Sparrow yell. She kept going, without even thinking she ran through the woods, the fastest she'd ever run. She could feel the twigs and branches whipping her in the legs and face but Alayna could care less. Once she was out of the trail and on the beach she had to stop and catch her breath, but she didn't wait for long. She thought she heard rustling in the woods so she took off again. Through the silent town of Port Royal, up the hill and to the Governors mansion. She ran around the back where she usually went to climb up to Garrett's room. Her legs and arms were shaking so badly and her eyes were so blurry she could barely get up to his room.

Her shaky hands rapped on the window. Garrett turned in bed and saw her. He sprang out of bed and opened the window quickly.

"Garrett…" Alayna said sobbing. Garrett wrapped an arm around her waist and one arm under her legs and walked her over to his bed and laid her down.

"I'm going to go get you some water, just stay here, okay?" Garrett said tiredly. Alayna nodded and rolled over in his enormous, comfy bed. Garrett came back with a glass of water and ice.

"Here, I know you prefer it with ice," Garrett said handing her the glass and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thank you, so much Garrett," He nodded, smiling.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I found out who my father is,"

"What? Who?" Garrett asked.

"Jack Sparrow…"

"No way, the Captain Jack Sparrow, as in the pirate?" He asked.

"Yes, and it was horrible. I overheard my own mother call me a whelp and how I was basically a huge mistake and that's why she's never been married," Alayna said, beginning to cry again.

"No, no don't cry Alayna, You are no where near the meaning of a whelp. And don't begin to think for a moment that you're a mistake. You're the best thing that's ever come into my life," Garrett said smiling. Alayna smiled and thanked him.

"Remember the last time you came to my window sobbing like this. When you were 13 years old and you were bawling your eyes out because Black Beard had taken away your favorite doll?" Garrett said chuckling.

"At the time it felt like I would die without that doll, now look what I'm crying about,"

"You don't need to worry or cry about such silly things, you know they're not true,"

"It's just that, I know Angelica and I have never been close but she's still my mother. What mother calls her own child a whelp and never tells the father that he has a child?"

"I bet this is just as shocking to him too,"

"Maybe," Alayna replied. She drank the rest of her water, it felt soothing and cold running down her throat. It wasn't often that she had ice with her water, it was more a luxury than an average, everyday asset. Most people find warm, hot beverages or foods soothing, but Alayna preferred cold ice.

"Here, come on, move over to the other side and get under the covers," Garrett said rolling Alayna over to the other side. Alayna giggled and did as she was told. Garrett smiled, still extremely tired and got under the covers. The two lied facing each other.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Garrett, you have a fiancé now," Alayna whispered.

"No I don't, I'm not going to marry her, I can't do something that's not right to me,"

"What about the arrangement?" Alayna asked worried.

"Don't worry about that," Garrett said shaking his head.

"What will your parents think?"

"I honestly don't care so much, I'm 17, practically an adult. I can make my own choices, and my choice is to not get married. You women are too much work,"

"Amen to that," Alayna said, then laughed afterward.

"How about we make our own agreement?" Garrett offered.

"Like what?" Alayna asked, feeling her eyes getting very heavy. She let them close but continued to listen to Garrett.

"In twenty years if neither of us is married, we'll just get married," Garrett said. Alayna opened her eyes and saw his joking smile and laughed.

"Agreed," Alayna replied. She closed her eyes again.

"What if either of your parents walk in and I'm still here?" She asked sleepily.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care, I just want you to be alright," He said. Alayna mumbled something inaudible and Garrett smiled.

"Are you falling asleep Alayna?" Another soft mumble was the only answer. "I'll take that as a yes," Garrett said and moved closer to Alayna and placed a reassuring arm around her in a sort of hug. He kissed her on the head. He moved back and rolled over to the other side and went to sleep himself.

PLEASE RATE AND COMMENTTT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thanks :D


	4. Talking For The First Time

Chapter 4

GARRETT'S POV

When Garrett woke up to the sunlight in his eyes and facing the back of Alayna's head the next morning, he had almost forgotten Alayna was there.

"Alayna," Garrett called her name shaking her a bit. She was sprawled out across most of his bed, leaving him with just enough room right next to the edge. She awoke immediately and turned over to greet him.

"Good morning," Alayna said smiling. Garrett thought it was the cutest smile. It was different than her normal smile, it was her sleepy smile. That smile a person has when they've just woken up and nothing's wrong, her hair was a mess and her eyes were still heavy. She rubbed them and yawned.

"How much room do you require to sleep?" Garrett asked half chuckling. Alayna sat right up and looked around.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, It's just not often that I sleep somewhere comfortable,"

"It's alright, it's actually quite funny if you ask me," Garrett replied.

Alayna sat up and threw the covers away from her, "I should be leaving soon, before your parents barge in and see me here,"

"I wish you didn't have to leave, especially having to sneak out and all,"

"It's alright, honest," Alayna smiled reassuringly and made her way to the window.

"I'll see you soon then right?" Garrett asked, "I mean are you sure you want to go back to Port Prince?"

"I have to face the facts eventually, I can't run away from this," Just as Alayna was about to leave out the window, Garrett's father Will barged in and looked from his son to Alayna and back.

"This happens every time…" Alayna commented quietly.

"Uh, Alayna, when did you get here?" Will asked with all seriousness.

"Last night, sir," Alayna responded.

"Well, uh, there's someone downstairs waiting for you," Will replied. Alayna and Garrett looked at each other slightly confused and worried. Garrett stepped in front of Alayna protectively and walked in front of her. Will was acting strange and he wasn't sure what to think.

ALAYNA'S POV

Alayna walked quietly behind Garrett and looked at Will as she passed by. He was almost examining Alayna from head to toe. When they got down the stairs Garrett took a quick right and into the sitting room. Alayna stood in the doorway shocked. Standing right in front of her, with his dark skin, brown eyes and brown dreadlocks, was Jack Sparrow. He looked at Alayna and smiled slightly, he seemed unsure how to confront her.

"Hello," Alayna tried to start some sort of communication.

"Hello, Alayna," A chill ran through Alayna's body when Jack said her name. It was a lot for Alayna to handle, and also a lot to understand.

"Wait, father how do you know him?" Garrett asked turning towards Will and Elizabeth who had just entered the room.

"We have history together, a long time ago. Jack stops in every now and then and this morning I was walking to town and I saw Jack was sneaking around. When he came over to me he was asked if I had seen a teenage girl, and when I had an idea that you might be here when I heard a rumbling upstairs last night," Will explained. Jack looked at him and nodded.

Alayna didn't know what to think or say. She wasn't sure whether to stay or to leave. For most of her life, Alayna had never really questioned who her father was, but the past few years she began to wonder. Nothing could prepare her to discover that her father was the infamous Jack Sparrow. She had heard stories about him. How much of a ladies' man he was; always charming women. How many other children did he have? Did he even know? Would Alayna even matter to him? She always imagined her father was some merchant that passed through this port and got Angelica pregnant.

Studying Jack Sparrow, Alayna began to notice one main similarity between her and him; the large brown eyes. They both had such dark brown eyes, almost black, contrasting against the bright white color.

Alayna also began to realize that she was still in pants and a shirt and her face and hair were a mess.

"I'll see you later Garrett. Mr. Turner, I'm sorry to be a nuisance, I'll be leaving now," Alayna said and quickly turned to walk out of the room and took a sharp right to the front door. She heard Jack's heavy footsteps behind her.

"Alayna, wait, please, don't run away again, you're just like your mother," Jack said following in suit with Alayna. Jack closed the door behind him and ran to catch up with a bewildered Alayna. He ran in front of her and turned to face her.

"Did you ever think to come back to see Angelica? Or was she just another whore to you?" Alayna blurted out, and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. She didn't mean to come off so rude.

"Look, I've kept in touch with Angelica almost every year since we've met, it was her own fault she failed to tell me that she had my child," Jack retorted angrily.

"I'm sorry," Alayna said sort of bitterly. She knew deep down that it was Angelica's fault, but part of her couldn't help but resent Jack for being such a man whore.

"Obviously you two aren't very close, you and Angelica,"

"Not exactly, like you, she hasn't been involved much with my life and my grandfather isn't much different," Alayna said looking down at her feet and the walkway gravel leading to the governor's mansion. Alayna looked at a solemn Jack and continued to walk by him. Jack walked right next to her.

"I'm sorry love, if I had known…"

"No, Angelica was right, you wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me when I was a baby, do you know how many other children you might have?" Alayna asked looking at him seriously.

"No, you're the only one I know of, and maybe I wouldn't have back then, but I would have done something,"

"Like what? You're a pirate, you wouldn't have stayed on land, at most I would have seen you the rare times you visit the port, and I think that would have been worse than not knowing you at all. I don't even need to talk to you about any of this," Alayna said, realizing once again that all this man was in her life was a stranger.

"I'm here now. Oh no, get over here," Jack said grabbing Alayna's arm and rushing her from the opening of town into the woods along the outskirt of Port Royal.

"What?" Alayna asked annoyed.

"I'm not exactly wanted in this port, love,"

"Stop calling me that," Alayna retorted. There were early morning guards out wandering around town. Jack took the lead and walked them through the woods to the edge of the beach. Now all that was left was to walk all the way across the beach line to the trail in the woods.

"Ready, run!" Jack called and booked it across the beach. Alayna was taken by surprise but followed closely running behind.

"You run funny," Alayna said catching her breath when they entered the trail in the woods.

"No I don't," Jack retorted, sort of offended by the comment. Alayna rolled her eyes and continued walking through the woods.

"So are you ever going to forgive me for something I didn't do?" Jack asked from behind.

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Women…" Jack grunted. Alayna bolted around and glared at him.

"Yes I'm sure you know all about women," Alayna snarled. Jack backed off and took defeat.

"You seem to have a lot of anger, have you ever tried sword fighting?"

"Never touched a sword,"

"Good God, woman, how can you be my child?" Alayna gave Jack another stabbing glare. "Sorry, wrong choice of words, but honestly, you've never tried?"

"No, I haven't, alright?" Alayna responded.

"I think it will do you good, we'll try it sometime," Jack said happily.

"What are we going to bond now?" Alayna asked.

"Maybe if you're good I'll take you out on me ship," Jack offered playfully. Alayna turned around and saw him grin, open his eyes wide and nodding. Alayna couldn't help but chuckle at his funny look. "Now that's a beautiful smile, just like mine," Jack commented.

"You are so self-centered, Jack," Alayna commented shaking her head and turning back around to walk. When they reached Port Prince, Alayna couldn't help but notice all the stares and glances that townsfolk were giving her and Jack.

"Word gets around fast…" Alayna whispered, but Jack heard her.

"It's alright, except if Black Beard knows… then I'll be dead," Jack said and Alayna nodded quickly in agreement.

"He really doesn't like you, but he also doesn't like me, so maybe he won't care so much," Alayna figured.

"Why doesn't he like you?" Jack asked.

"Who knows, he hits me and Angelica doesn't do anything," Alayna said casually, it was no big deal to her, it's what she'd grown up with.

"HE WHAT?" Jack asked grabbing her shoulders and stopping her. "Any man that hits a woman deserves to be locked away for life and starved to death,"

"Well I didn't exactly have a father or another guardian figure to protect me," Alayna said blankly. Jack looked upset, but nodded in agreement.

"You know, I'm not going to be good at this uh… parenting thing, it's just not who I am and I've never had to step up and be a father, but I'll try, love," Alayna cringed at the word "love" but ignored it this time, because he sounded somewhat sincere.

"I guess that's all I can ask for…" Alayna responded, giving Jack a small smile. Jack in return gave her a large grin, and that's when Alayna heard a horrible voice… the voice of Black Beard:

"So, Sparrow, you're the scumbag who got my daughter pregnant…"


	5. Finding a Place to Stay

"Father, don't touch him!" Angelica yelled, stepping between her father and Jack and Alayna.

"Of all the filthy, unworthy men out there Angelica, you picked Sparrow?" Black Beard asked, smirking at his daughter.

"Oh please father, you don't give him enough credit," Angelica retorted crossing her arms. Jack piped up from behind.

"I can agree with her, right?" He asked smiling. When Black Beard glared at Jack though, he backed right off. Alayna was frightened to say the least.

"Can this just please stop?" Alayna yelled above the noise. Black Beard's smirk became a dark stare, directed straight towards Alayna. Black Beard hit his daughter and shoved her to the ground and out of the way, then made a bee line towards Alayna, beginning to draw his sword. Alayna backed up until her back hit the door, then Jack stepped in front of her with his gun drawn.

"Sorry mate, but you won't be touching my daughter ever again," Jack said with authority. He stood bravely in front of his own daughter. Alayna was still scared for her life, and also now for Jack's.

"Right, Sparrow," Black Beard chuckled and put his sword away, "Now if you'll excuse me," He said still grinning wildly. Jack reached behind him and grabbed Alayna's arm and moved her to the side, with him still guarding her body. Black Beard just smiled and shook his head.

"Keep an eye out, Sparrow," Was Black Beards final words before exiting the house, laughing menacingly. Jack turned and helped Angelica up, who now had a deep, bleeding red cut across her face from one of Black Beard's many rings.

"Sit," Jack said pulling out a chair for her and searching through the cupboards. "God, don't you keep any rum on hand?" He asked frustrated. Alayna was still standing where Jack had moved her to before Black Beard left, unable to speak or move.

"In that barrel over in the corner, I hide it from my father, he's worse when he's drunk," Angelica responded, holding a cloth to her wound. The bleeding was heavy. Angelica glanced over to see her daughter.

"Alayna, everything will be alright," Angelica tried to comfort her.

"No, nothing is alright when Black Beard's around, and Jack being here just made it worse. Can't you see that he harms you, Angelica? Why don't you make him leave?" Alayna spurted out, standing in the same position still.

"Alayna, please, it's complicated," Angelica responded. Jack sat down across from Angelica and took the cloth and turned it over to the less bloody side and poured a good amount of rum on the cloth, then took a sip for himself.

"What, I haven't had a taste of rum since last night," Jack said when he saw Angelica's glare.

"Glad to see you haven't changed much, Jack," Angelica sighed. Her face scrunched in pain as the rum met her wound. Angelica's hand gripped the corner of the table from the pain, but she never shrieked or made a noise. Alayna saw her mother's small amount of bravery, now why couldn't she stand up to Black Beard? Alayna slowly walked down the hall to what was meant to be "her room" but typically she only stayed there once or twice a week. There was nothing in her tiny, closet sized room but a trunk and one bed. Inside the trunk were a few changes of clothing, some shillings and two pairs of shoes, in addition to the ones she was currently wearing. Alayna owned only one dress for special occasions… the rare times that there were special occasions. It was a deep blue, satin dress, not overly decorated, but just enough.

Alayna sat on her bed and then progressed to lie down, closing her eyes. She felt a hot teardrop escape from the corner of her eye and roll down her cheek, then finally dropping into her pillow.

Alayna must have fallen asleep, because when she awoke again it was nearly nightfall.

"Holy shit, I've slept the entire day," She commented to herself. She slowly got up; her eyes were puffy and sore from crying. She looked in the tiny round mirror in the hall and saw how red and raw her face looked. She continued to the washroom and splashed her face with cold water. When she went down the hall she stopped at the sound of her parents talking.

_Parents, _Alayna's mind thought. It sounded weird to Alayna.

ANGELICA'S POV

"So what will it be, Jack, are you going to stay in town for a few days, find a few whores, then say goodbye like usual and come back in another year if that?" Angelica asked looking at Jack. She tried not to make eye contact, because his stare, his smile, everything about him, made Angelica melt.

"No, let Alayna come with me," Jack responded.

"Let a 17 year old girl go out pirating with her father whom she barely knows and a ship full of older men who could potentially harm her and take advantage of her? I don't think so, Jack," Angelica responded, making Jack sound like a complete idiot.

"I can take care of her," Jack responded.

"Like hell you can, Jack. And why are you so interested in being around for her?"

"Did you ever think that just maybe I could be a good father to her?" Jack asked slightly aggravated and very offended.

"Actually that's exactly what I thought," Angelica retorted.

"You said yourself that I'm not given enough credit," Jack said, flashing her that devilish smile.

"I said Black Beard didn't give you enough credit,"

"Well if you're so concerned, come with us; escape this hellhole, away from Black Beard,"

"Jack…"

"Listen, I don't want either of you staying here, not one more night with Black Beard around. We are going somewhere, just let me think…"

"I can't just up and leave," Angelica argued.

"Well bloody why not!"

"I mean, this is where I live, and besides why would I leave with you, or allow my daughter to go through what you put me through every time you come here?" Angelica got up from her seat, throwing her hands up and shaking her head angrily at Jack.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about, woman?" Jack asked angrily.

"Just forget it, Jack, you'll never understand," Angelica replied, sitting back down. Jack huffed and took a big sigh, then sat back down.

"Pack what you need, we're going to Port Royal tonight,"

"My father will just be angrier when he finds out we left," Angelica said bitterly.

"So you're going to let your daughter stay here and put her in a lot of potential danger?" Jack asked seriously.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go pack,"

"And tell Alayna," Jack said finally.

ALAYNA'S POV

Once Alayna heard Angelica's footsteps coming she bolted back to her room.

_They even fight like parents, _Alayna thought to herself. She shook her head and turned to see Angelica standing in the doorway.

"Your father says to pack some stuff because we're staying somewhere else tonight," Angelica said plainly. The gash on her face was red and swollen, and it looked awfully painful.

"Are you okay, Angelica?" Alayna asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," Angelica replied solemnly. She left the doorway and walked away towards her room. Alayna wasted no time packing a few things like clothes and shillings. Besides, that's all she really had.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" Alayna turned to look at Jack leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"If you're anything like me, I figured you'd be eves dropping," Jack confessed. He was smiling and staring out the window.

"Where are we going?" Alayna asked.

"The Turner's, where else?" Jack questioned then left the doorway. Alayna shook her head and followed Jack out of the room. Angelica followed closely behind carrying a small bag and just looking generally upset.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Jack asked and nodded towards the door. It was pitch black outside and there was no sight of Black Beard. Jack hurried his girls out the door and through the woods to the path. The entire walk was silent as the grave. Angelica didn't want to talk to anyone and held a new cloth over her wound. Jack stayed in the very back of the group and looked back every so often to make sure no one was following. Alayna led the group. Through the trails, along the beach and through the silent town of Port Royal, all that was heard were the sounds of crickets chirping and the wind rustling the leaves. Alayna was still having trouble believing that all this was happening, and so quickly. Within two days she had found out who her father was and seen a different side of her mother, a weak side in which she truly and deeply missed Jack and a hardened, strong side of her which showed little fear.

When they got to the Turner's , the lights were on as usual. The Turner's were generally a late night family. Of course it was only 9:00pm at night. Jack knocked on the front door a few times and was greeted by one of the servants who looked at Jack shocked that he was there. She let us in cautiously and walked quickly out of the corridor to get Mr. or Mrs. Turner. Both entered at the same time and were of course surprised to see the family there together.

"Jack? What are you all doing here so late?" Will asked concerned. He looked back at Angelica and looked at the cloth questioningly.

"There was a mishap with Black Beard at home, and we need somewhere safe to stay tonight," Jack told Will quietly. Elizabeth quickly went to Angelica and wrapped an arm around her to lead her to the kitchen.

_Elizabeth will take care of Angelica and everything will be okay,_ Alayna thought to herself.

"Garrett is in his room, I trust you know where that is," Will told Alayna, who couldn't figure out if his comment was meant to be mean or not. In any case, Alayna nodded and made her way towards the stairs. She took a final glance down at Jack who looked at her and nodded in approval.

Alayna almost didn't want to see Garrett. She was embarrassed of her family and didn't want to have to explain everything tonight to Garrett. She knocked on his door anyways and he answered like he normally would. His face lit up and he let Alayna in without hesitation.

"What are you doing here, and using the front door for once?" He asked jokingly.

"Long story short, we needed someplace safe to stay for the night,"

"Someone after you, or Jack, or Angelica?"

"Sort of, but listen I really don't want to explain everything tonight, if that's alright?" Alayna said exhausted. She did finally feel safe though, and that was important.

"Yeah, that's fine, you look like you could lay down and pass out, it's only 9pm though, do you want to take a bath or something?" Garrett offered pointing towards his personal bathroom. A bath did sound nice, but Alayna was so tired she might drown if she closed her eyes for just one moment.

"No, I'd really like to sleep though," Alayna said looking longingly at Garrett's bed. Garrett smiled and laughed.

"Alright, alright, come on," Garrett said leading her towards the bed. Garrett pulled back the covers and helped Alayna into bed, replacing the soft covers on top of her. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change," He told her. But it didn't seem to bother her, because she was already asleep. He shook his head, sort of disappointed that he hadn't seen her for more than 10 minutes and she was already sleeping. He loved talking to her and listening to what she had to say, everything she said interested him somehow. He didn't have that much interest talking to anyone else but Alayna.

Garrett changed into a spare pair of soft cloth pants and no shirt. When he came back into his room he crawled into bed next to Alayna and watched her sleep peacefully for awhile. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, falling asleep close to Alayna Sparrow.

ANGELICA'S POV

Elizabeth took Angelica into the kitchen where the nurse was organizing medications in the cabinet.

"Trudy, will you please help Ms… uh…" Elizabeth began but couldn't think of what her last name was.

"Beard, Angelica Beard," Angelica filled in.

"Right, Ms. Beard has a large gash on her face, if you'd be so kind as to see to her wound," Elizabeth said, seating Angelica at one of the kitchen tables.

"Certainly, Mrs. Turner," Trudy said, taking a quick glance at Angelica's wound and then searching through the cabinet. She took out a dark glass bottle then another clear bottle. "This should do it," She said to herself. She rushed over to Angelica and dabbed a clean cloth first with the clear liquid and wiped Angelica's wound. It stung like crazy, but Angelica remained silent and just winced in pain.

Jack and Will entered the kitchen. Will walked over to Elizabeth and put his arm around her. Jack remained standing with his arms crossed. He and Angelica made eye contact and she looked away, giving her attention back to Trudy.

"If it's alright, we need to stay here a few days,"

"Of course," Elizabeth said right away. Will looked at Elizabeth with uncertainty, but Elizabeth stuck to her word. "Well, do you two want one room or separate rooms?" Elizabeth asked quizzically.

"One,"

"Separate" Jack and Angelica said simultaneously. Jack wanted one room while Angelica was really hoping for separate rooms. Once Angelica was finished with Trudy, Elizabeth showed them two separate rooms upstairs.

"Well, you two can decide if you want to use both these rooms or one…" Elizabeth said and walked away towards hers and Will's room.

"Just come talk to me, Angelica," Jack said, urging her into the room in front of them.

"We all know what happens when you want to 'talk'," Angelica said bitterly.

"Listen, you really can't be angry with me, love, you're the one who never told me we had a child together," Jack said slightly angry. He followed Angelica into the next room over and closed the door behind him.

"And I don't want things to change because of this, I don't trust you, Jack, and I don't want you to break Alayna's heart like you broke mine,"

"Well, I don't think it would be the same sort of heartbreak, love," Jack responded grinning.

"Jack, please!" Angelica cried. She was frustrated that Jack always had two things on his mind: rum and sex.

"I'm just joking with you, Angelica, but things have changed,"

"Why though?"

"Well I hate to admit that I'm aging, but I am, and, well, I want an heir to carry on the Sparrow name,"

"One problem, Jack, she's a girl, when she gets married she'll take her husband's last name,"

"She doesn't necessarily have to though, and besides that I don't want just any wench's son, I wanted an heir from someone that I…" Jack began to say but stopped himself from saying any more.

"Someone you what, Jack?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed," Jack said frustrated. He turned and left the room without another word. Angelica thought about what she wanted to do. She wanted to run to him and kiss him, tell him not to leave her again. She knew though in the back of her mind, it was unrealistic to wish for something like that. So, she went to sleep alone, as usual.


	6. No Engagement, No Marriage

CHAPTER 6- Hey readers! SO I was really into this story and writing so I did something silly and I've been writing late at night and could not remember Black Beard's name which is really Edward Teach and therefore Angelica's last name is Teach SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE! BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS! :D okay, on with the story

JACK'S POV

After storming out of Angelica's room, Jack didn't feel much like going to his own room to sleep. He actually still felt like arguing with the stubborn wench…

_Well calling her a wench isn't very nice, _Jack thought to himself as he paced the hallway.

"Bugger!" Jack whispered to himself, turning away from Angelica's room for the last time.

_Where in the devil is Alayna? _Jack's mind suddenly asked. There were only four bedrooms upstairs. Will and Elizabeth's at the very end of the hall, Jack's room which he knew, Angelica's room which he was just in, and Garrett's room, the only one he hadn't been in.

"So that must mean…" Jack worked out the circumstances in his head and barged right into Garrett's room. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Jack yelled, scaring Garrett and Alayna half to death.

ALAYNA'S POV

Alayna shot right up from a dead sleep. Garrett did the same. The both squinted their eyes to adjust to the light. The door was open and the candle's out in the hallway gave away the identity of the person yelling, and it was Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Alayna asked sleepily. Garrett was still looking at him confused.

"What are you two doing!"Jack asked exasperated.

"Sleeping, and that's it," Alayna responded, tired and annoyed.

"Nothing else?" Was Jack's final question.

"No, Jack, nothing, I want to go back to sleep now, is that alright with you?" Alayna asked.

"Well… I suppose but… I'll be watching you two," Jack said authoritatively then left, closing the door almost all the way behind him, but leaving just a hair crack open.

"I'd say it's a little late for him to be a father now," Alayna whispered lying back down.

"He's just trying I guess," Garrett commented. Alayna smiled and took her pillow and threw it at Garrett. "What was that for?" Garrett asked turning around to face a smiling, sleepy Alayna.

"For taking his side," She responded in an almost inaudible murmur because she was so tired.

"Oh go back to sleep," He said half chuckling and turning back over, but she was already asleep…

NEXT MORNING…

GARRETT'S POV

Garrett woke up the next morning to sunlight in his face and a body right up against his. When he looked over, Alayna was lying down facing the opposite direction and their backs were against each others. Garrett smiled and pulled the covers away from him and sat up. He rubbed his face in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more. He took a final glance at Alayna, who was completely knocked out still. Garrett opened up his dresser drawer and took out a clean shirt, then pulled on a pair of pants and went downstairs.

It seemed like no one was up when Garrett went into the kitchen and no one was up and making breakfast. So instead of waiting Garrett picked out an apple from the fruit basket in the center of the table and took a large bite. He stood in the kitchen for a few minutes looking around and enjoying the quietness.

"Garrett… we need to talk about what happened between you and Mary, her parents aren't happy," Garrett heard his father talking behind him in the doorway.

"Well I didn't think the peace would last long…" Garrett commented.

"Garrett, please don't have an attitude about this, just tell me what happened?" Will offered calmly, sitting down at the table. Garrett sighed and took a seat across from him. At first he looked down at the table, unable to face his father. He couldn't understand why, it wasn't his choice to marry Mary. At the same time though, he disappointed his parents.

"I'm sorry, father, she's just not right for me and I'm not right for her," Garrett replied. Will just nodded. "I mean, you can't make someone fall in love with someone else right?" Garrett asked in reassurance.

"I'd have to agree. After you came home the other night and told me it wasn't going to work I started thinking. I'm sorry we tried to force that upon you, it was just the arrangement with her parents and…"

"Father, just stop, it's in the past," Garrett said, unwilling to hear more. He just wanted it to be over.

"I understand, but you have to give Mary some closure, she's been very upset, or so I've heard," Will responded.

"Alright," Garrett told his father, which he would do. In fact, he was ready to right at that moment. Not trying to be mean, but Garrett was done with Mary and all those other young men and women who were willing to give up their freedom to get married and become like everyone else.

"Good morning, Garrett," Elizabeth said sweetly entering the kitchen.

"Morning, mother, excuse me but I have to go," Garrett said quickly, getting up from the table. He ran past Elizabeth, giving her a quick hug and kiss then booking it up the stairs back to his room. He entered quietly, not knowing if Alayna was awake yet or not. When he peeked in, there was still a body lying in his bed.

"She must have had a rough few days," Garrett murmured.

"She has, mate," Garrett turned quickly to the unfamiliar voice of Jack Sparrow. Jack stood right behind Garrett also looking at Alayna's peacefully sleeping body. Garrett wasn't quite sure what to say to him.

"I know we haven't formally met yet so uh… I'm Garrett, friend of Alayna," Garrett offered his hand to Jack. Jack gave him a strange, uncertain look but shook his hand anyway.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, father of Alayna," Jack responded, making an uncertain face at his own sentence. For Jack to admit he was a father was strange. "How long have you known Alayna, by the way?" Jack asked curiously.

"Since we were 10 years old, sir,"

"You don't need to call me sir; I suppose Jack will do,"

"Alright, well we've been friends for quite some time," Garrett summed up for Jack.

"Thank you for being there for her, mate," Jack said quietly.

"Yeah, well when she wakes, tell her I had to take care of some business and I'll be back soon,"

"If I remember… I'll tell her," Jack said, flashing his famous grin. Garrett smiled and turned to leave. As he was going down the staircase, he glanced back at Jack still looking at Alayna. Garrett hurried out the door and the bright sun hit his face and it felt like his body temperature rose at least 10 degrees. He hurried down the gravel driveway towards Mary's home.

Garrett knocked three times and heard some people talking inside. The door opened up and Mary's father was standing there, glaring at Garrett once he realized it was him.

"Is Mary here, sir?" Garrett asked slightly frightened.

"I'll get her, wait here," Her father answered sternly.

_Well, he's usually that way anyways, _Garrett thought to himself. Mary came to the door looking upset and a hint of anger showed when her eyebrows raised at the sight of Garrett.

"Mary, we need to talk,"

"Alright," Mary replied, closing the door behind her and walking down the steps with Garrett at her side.

"Listen, I don't want to marry you just because of our parents arrangement, we just aren't meant to be," Garrett tried to explain, but it was hard to be sensitive and speak his mind at the same time.

"I just don't understand Garrett… I thought you really loved me,"

"Whoa wait, I never said that," Garrett responded, becoming defensive.

"I thought you did and that you loved me for me and not because of our parent's arrangement," Mary responded, becoming teary eyed. Garrett was unsure what to do, he always felt awkward when people cried.

"No, please, don't cry," Garrett pleaded looking around. He could feel his face becoming hot and his palms were sweaty.

"I just thought we'd always be married and have kids someday and…" Mary began to ramble and Garrett could only block her out, it was too much to listen to at the moment. He already felt bad enough.

"Please, Mary, we aren't right for each other," Garrett repeated. Mary got angry like she does.

"JUST LEAVE! GET OUT! GO!" Mary yelled, pushing and punching Garrett aimlessly. Garrett was shocked and attempted to restrain her. Mary was sobbing heavily and yelling.

_I will never do this to another girl again, _Garrett thought holding Mary tightly. He helped her inside and her father took her and soothingly pat his daughter on the back while glaring at Garrett.

"Look, I'm sorry," Garrett said quietly. Mary's father said nothing, but continued to hold his daughter. Garrett shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Well that was a good start to my day…" Garrett commented sarcastically, looking back at Alayna's small home while walking. Garrett shook his head and tried to forget the situation. Although he didn't want to be with Mary, he had grown up with her and been with her most days of the week since they were young.

"God damn it all to hell," Garrett whispered and kept walking, trying to block all the thoughts from his head… except for one…


	7. First Sword Fight

Thank you so much for the positive responses so far everyone keep them up they motivate me! Seriously, they do! ^_^ And I apologize for using "Beard" as Angelica's last name by accident. I for whatever reason couldn't remember her last name was Teach! Lol Thank you to those who pointed it out I feel silly now ^_^

Chapter 7

BlackBeard's POV

Blackbeard stayed at the pub for a few days, drinking all hours of the day. He was trying to come up with ways to kill Jack Sparrow. One night another man came into the pub angry and spittin' out words about someone he obviously didn't like.

"What in hell's name are you pissed about?" Blackbeard spat in the man's direction. Blackbeard didn't care when he rambled and complained about someone, but when others were complaining, it just made Blackbeard's hangover worse.

"Damn Sparrow, he stole all me' shillings at the docks," The man spat out. The bartender looked at him with his eyebrows raised and took away the man's beer. No shillings= no beer.

"Yeah well, hell with you," Blackbeard slurred.

"Aye, I say if I had the opportunity, I'd kill that bastard," This comment sparked Blackbeard's interest.

"Is that so?" Blackbeard questioned.

"I say, if the opportunity was given, there would be a line of men chasin' to kill Sparrow," The man responded.

"I think I have an idea to present that sort of opportunity…"

ALAYNA'S POV

When Alayna's eyes opened to the sunlight in her face, she remained lying down. For once, there was no need to spring out of bed because she was in danger, or she was someplace she didn't belong. She was perfectly safe, and in a comfortable bed. Garrett was already up and gone though, which Alayna didn't entirely mind. She liked the feeling that she was the only one in the luxurious room. It was like a dream, but like every dream, you had to wake up sometime.

Alayna slowly sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes and yawning. She stretched wide and threw the plushy covers away from her body. It was the best sleep Alayna had in such a long time. Even when she was at the Turner's before, this was still the best sleep so far.

"Alayna?" Alayna looked up from her feet to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," She simply said.

"How did you uh, sleep?" Jack asked, coughing a bit.

"Fine, just fine… you?" Alayna asked sort of awkwardly. She looked around the room as she asked.

"Fine…" Jack replied. The two looked at each other, unsure of what to say to the other.

"I'm sorry for talking to you harshly the other day, I just… I don't know…" Alayna confessed.

"It's alright, but do me a favor, you know where the blacksmith's shop is?" Jack asked. Alayna looked up for a moment thinking.

"Yes I think so,"

"Why don't you swing by there in a few hours when you're up and ready or… what not," Jack said looking down at the floor and sort of shuffling his feet.

"Sure," Alayna responded. Jack nodded and left the doorway. Alayna lied back down for a few minutes just resting. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes, feeling peaceful and rested. When she finally got up about 10 minutes later she was feeling good. She changed out of the clothes she slept in and actually borrowed one of Garrett's white shirts. It was of course pretty large on her but she made it fit by tucking it into her pants and rolling up the sleeves to her elbows.

Alayna was brushing her hair in the full body mirror when she heard three knocks on the doorway. Garrett was standing there, smiling slightly but looking teary eyed at the same time.

"Garrett? Are you alright?" Alayna asked concerned.

"I'm alright I guess, just spoke with Mary," Garrett confessed, choking a bit on his own words. Alayna stood and opened her arms and gave Garrett a sympathetic pouty face. Garrett walked right over into Alayna's embrace. He began to cry, and Alayna knew it took a lot for Garrett to cry. She soothingly rubbed his back and hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be alright, Garrett," She whispered. She felt his head nod against her shoulder. They stood for a few minutes and Garrett released his grip and stepped away, wiping the tears from his cheek.

"I just didn't think it would be that hard since I don't care about her in that way,"

"I know," Alayna said in a calm tune. Garrett stopped crying pretty quickly, he looked at Alayna with red eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is embarrassing to me,"

"What are friends for?" Alayna responded smiling.

"Thank you," Garrett whispered. The two stood for a few minutes looking each other in the eyes. Alayna looked away first and coughed. Garrett shuffled around a moment.

"Hey, there's a sort of get together tonight at the fort, music, dancing… that sort of thing, you want to go?" Garrett asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"That sounds like fun, sure. Want to go to the Blacksmith's shop with me? Jack asked me to meet him there," Alayna responded, sort of unenthusiastic about going to the Blacksmith's.

"Yeah, you ready to go now?" Garrett asked looking towards the door.

"Uhh yeah I think so!" Alayna said smiling and nodding.

"Alright well let's go!" Garrett said. He held out his arm pointing towards the door and signaling Alayna to exit first. Alayna laughed and exited, turning to curtsy before descending down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness, I thought I was the only one left in the house!" Elizabeth gasped in the doorway when her and Alayna almost crashed into each other.

"Everyone leave mother?" Garrett asked.

"Well Angelica, Jack and William went to the Blacksmith's and all the maids are outside or out in town. I was just going to sit down to do some knitting," Elizabeth said fidgeting with the knitting material in her hands.

"Alright, well do you want to come with us to the Blacksmith's, that's where we are going as well!" Alayna said excitedly. Elizabeth looked sad though.

"No, I think I'll just stay here," Elizabeth said looking down. Alayna realized how worn down she looked. How sad and tired she looked.

"You must come to the gathering tonight," Alayna said with hope, trying to sound excited.

"I may," Elizabeth responded. "Excuse me," Elizabeth said scooting by the two. Alayna looked confused and Garrett just shook his head and nodded towards the door. After Garrett shut the door behind him, Alayna turned and gave him the "What's going on?" look.

"They've been fighting… my parents," Alayna was shocked at this statement.

"They always seemed… so happy," Alayna said looking around confused.

"Yeah well… not as of late," Garrett replied beginning to walk towards town.

"I mean… why are they fighting?"

"They fight about anything and everything. I don't know what started it but my father says it just happens to couples,"

"No that's not true, if you love someone… why fight?"

"I don't know,"

"Maybe they forgot why they love each other," Alayna tried to reason. For some reason this was really bothering her. Maybe it was because she didn't exactly have the ideal parents, but to Alayna, Garrett's parents were what she pictured as perfect. As if Will and Elizabeth was hope that true love exists.

"Maybe,"

"Well you don't seem to have much of an opinion on this. I mean these are your parents we're talking about," Alayna retorted bitterly.

"I guess I just don't know much about this topic, especially after what happened between Mary and I," Garrett replied.

"I know but… put it in your perspective, if you truly loved a woman, why would you fight with her and push her away?"

"I guess if I didn't love her anymore,"

"So you're saying your parents don't love each other?" Alayna asked following Garrett close behind.

"Alayna, please, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Garrett sort of snapped. He turned to see the hurt and confusion in Alayna's face. Alayna shook her head and walked past him, hitting Garrett in the shoulder on purpose as she walked by.

"At least you have parents," Alayna said coldly as she walked by.

"Alayna wait, please, I didn't mean to get angry at you," Garrett pleaded. Alayna didn't slow down though, instead she began to run away. Garrett decided to give her space. He angrily kicked rock into the woods and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it," He cursed. He took a final glance at Alayna running out of sight towards town. Garrett turned back to his house and began to walk.

Alayna ran the rest of the way to the Blacksmith's shop. She didn't cry, she was only angry. She opened the heavy door and slammed it shut behind her quickly. Will, Jack and Angelica simultaneously looked at Alayna. She took a heavy breath and walked down the steps towards them. They were standing around the donkey.

"Hello darling," Jack said smiling.

"So what did you want me here for?" Alayna asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Well to practice sword fighting of course," Jack responded like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Well of course," Alayna said sarcastically. Jack squinted his eyes at Alayna then opened them wide, almost studying her.

"The more I talk to her, the more I know she's my daughter," Jack said to Angelica who shook her head with her eyes open wide.

"Duh," Angelica said.

"Love, the point is that word is getting around that you're mine, I just want you to be able to defend yourself," Jack said, legitimately concerned. Alayna took this seriously and nodded.

"Alright, well… what do I do?" Alayna asked looking at the swords. Will took one off the wall and handed it to her.

"Well let's see how far your instincts take you first," Jack said unsheathing his sword from his belt.

"What?" Alayna asked frightened. She yelped when Jack came at her with his sword. She lifted hers up quickly, feeling how heavy the sword was.

"What are you doing!" She yelled as if he was crazy. She was really beginning to think he was. He smiled and came at her again. She deflected his sword yet again. Then she tried to swing at him which he deflected effortlessly. He came at her again stepping towards her and thrashing at her from above. She deflected his sword stepping back slightly. He began to side step and jabbed at her which she didn't deflect. The blade came merely inches to her stomach.

"I'm not going to hurt you, love, so channel that inner anger and try to hit me," Alayna began to sweat. She breathed heavily and shook her head.

"Get ANGRY!" Jack yelled, thrashing at Alayna again. Alayna didn't know what to do.

"Think about me, I didn't know about you for 17 years, I wasn't around to see you take your first steps. Even better, think about your mother, who decided not to tell you who your father was," Jack attempted to instigate her. That was only the start though. Alayna took an angry swing at Jack; powerful. It felt good. It felt almost… natural. She began to think of her latest anger; Garrett. She thought about how hard she had to work just to eat food. Then she thought about Blackbeard. How he hit her, told her she was worthless.

The swings became easier to make. Alayna felt like she was in a trance. She had every intent of thrashing to kill. Even if it wasn't necessarily Jack she wanted to kill, she didn't care at that point. Alayna barely realized that they were basically dancing around the Blacksmith's shop in a full fledge fight. It made Alayna even angrier that Jack could deflect ever swing she took with such little effort. Finally Alayna dropped her sword. She was so exhausted she was shaking. She dropped to the floor next to her sword and gasped for breath. Jack sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Alayna.

"No… I can't, I'm too tired," Alayna gasped. She looked over at Angelica and Will who both looked impressed. The two began to talk and Alayna looked back up at Jack towering over her. Jack crossed his legs and sat down in front of her. Alayna breathed heavily.

"That was impressive for your first time, do you feel better?" Jack asked.

"How did you know…?"

"How did I know what, love?" Jack asked quietly.

"That I could sword fight,"

"Lass, you're mine and Angelica's daughter, that had full potential to be a deadly threat. That's also how my father taught me to sword fight. For years I thought about my built up anger. Sword fighting is a great stress reliever. Whenever you need to release some just tell me. Will said you could have that sword by the way," Jack responded pointing to the sword on the ground.

"Alright, and I'm not as angry anymore at you," Alayna confessed smiling. Jack laughed and stood back up. This time when he offered his hand, Alayna took it gladly. Alayna looked at Angelica. She was smiling and talking to Will. Will looked happy on the outside, but Alayna saw through him. He could be just as upset as Elizabeth.

_Help them_ Alayna's mind told her.

"Here, drink some water," Jack handed her a cup. Alayna smelt it first, making sure it wasn't rum.

"Thanks F- … Jack…" Alayna stumbled.

"I thought that boy was coming too,"

"We got in a bit of an argument, I was also thinking about that while we fought,"

"Ah, well, if he's smart… he'll come around,"

"I sort of started it I think,"

"So you two aren't sleeping… together… are you?" Jack asked awkwardly.

"Uh… no, we aren't, I mean not in the way you're implying. He's my best friend,"

"Good… that's good," Jack said nodding.

"Are you and Angelica coming to the fort tonight?"

"We may, but I'm not exactly welcome here you know,"

"Right, well it would be nice to see you and Angelica getting along,"

"This is the most we've gotten along in the 17 years you've been alive," Jack said exasperated.

"Alright,"

"Alayna, I wish we could have given you a normal life,"

"Save it, Jack, don't worry about it," Alayna reassured him. She wanted to talk about it, but right now wasn't the time. Jack nodded and looked at Angelica and Will. Will caught Jack's eye and shook his head.

"Well I really should be getting back to work now, thanks for the entertainment though Jack and Alayna," Will said smiling.

"Thank you for the sword, Will," Alayna said seriously, nodding at Will.

"No problem," Will replied, even giving Alayna a slight smile.

Jack, Alayna and Angelica walked back to the mansion in silence. There wasn't too much to say, it was weird enough for Alayna to be walking with both her parents. Alayna opened the door to the mansion and walked in slowly. Elizabeth looked up from her knitting, which she hadn't actually worked on, or so it appeared that way.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you a favor?" Alayna asked quietly walking into the sitting room where she was. She turned to see Jack and Angelica walk upstairs, bickering about something silly.

"Of course darling," Elizabeth replied, putting on her brave, motherly smile.

"Will you please go to the gathering tonight?" Alayna pleaded.

"If it will make you happy," Elizabeth responded.

"I also um… need to maybe if you have one for me… I need a dress to wear," Elizabeth smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course. In that case I'll have to go to help you through wearing a corset, because one moment you're talking to a man and the next you're falling off the top of the fort," Elizabeth said, sort of falling into a distant memory it seemed. Alayna gave her an odd look. "Don't worry about it," Elizabeth said chuckling.

"Is Garrett still around?" Alayna asked cautiously. She wondered if Garrett had told her about their fight. Well, it wasn't as much a fight as it was just an argument.

"He's upstairs I believe," Elizabeth responded thinking. She nodded in reassurance, "Yes, he's upstairs," Alayna smiled and thanked Elizabeth. Then made her way upstairs…


	8. Mixed Feelings

CHAPTER 8- thanks everyone still for the positive review keep them coming! Give me some suggestions even!

Alayna knocked lightly on Garrett's closed door.

"Who is it?" He called from inside.

"Alayna," She said quietly. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door knob turned slowly and the door creaked open. Garrett was standing there shirtless and looking tired. "I'm sorry, I know you had an awful morning…" Alayna said quietly.

"I'm sorry too, come in," Garrett stepped to the side and welcomed Alayna into his room. "I just forget sometimes that you grew up so differently than me," Garrett confessed running a hand through his hair. Alayna was trying to listen, but she was focused more on Garrett's body… and his tanned skin… his extremely toned body and arms…

"Alayna?" Garrett asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Alayna shook her head and looked at his face.

"What?" Alayna asked refocusing her attention. Garrett only smiled, sending a chill through Alayna's back. Then there was a knock on the door. Both Garrett and Alayna looked quickly to the open doorway where Elizabeth stood. She was holding a periwinkle colored satin gown.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" She said looking at Garrett then to Alayna and back. Her eyes searching for more than friends relationship between them.

"No, not at all," Alayna responded smiling. Elizabeth walked in and unfolded the gown she was holding.

"This is for you, Alayna," Elizabeth said smiling, she shook out the gown and Alayna's mouth dropped open. It was a full satin ball gown with white lace trim around the square neckline and three quarter length sleeves as well as the very bottom of the gown. It was a simple gown but very elegant.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Alayna breathed, feeling the dress in her own hands.

"Yes well, I'll help you into it later. For now, take a bath or something and just relax," Elizabeth winked and turned to leave the room. Alayna was still smiling about the dress. She'd never worn a ball gown before.

"So do you want to take a bath?" Garrett offered.

"Yes, I think I'll take you up on that offer this time," Alayna giggled. Once the thought of a hot bath set in Alayna became very excited. She needed the hot water to relax her muscles and allow her thoughts to flow smoothly.

"Well I'll get the water going and you just sit back and relax," Garrett said extending his arm towards his bed. For once Alayna was being taken care of. She smiled and gladly ran and jumped onto Garrett's bed and extended her body to stretch. About 20 minutes later, a hot bath tub was waiting for Alayna.

"I'll leave you to uh… get undressed and such…" Garrett said looking around awkwardly. For a split second Alayna didn't want him to leave. She nodded for Garrett to leave and she turned to the tub.

"I just want to jump in now," Alayna said to herself, but decided she was better off to take her clothes off first. She unbuttoned her pants first, then took her shirt off over her head to avoid taking off all the buttons. She finished undressing and stuck her toes in first.

"Holy shit," Alayna gasped, the water was so hot on her cold feet.

"You okay in there?" Garrett asked from outside.

"Just fine," Alayna called back. She slowly emerged the rest of her body in the water. Once she settled down, it felt amazing. Alayna breathed heavily, wiggling her toes in the water. She felt her muscles unwinding. She could have fallen asleep in that tub. Alayna ran a hand through her hair, water dripping from her hand onto her forehead. The drops ran down the side of her face, down her neck and back into the water. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead and her face turning red in shade from the heat. It felt good though. After awhile of course, the water began to cool off and her hands became pruned. Alayna unwillingly lifted her body out of the water and grabbed for the towel hanging on a hook next to her. She wrapped it around her body instead of getting dressed in her clothes just to get undressed again and then squeezed into her dress.

"I guess this will be my temporary outfit," Alayna commented.

GARRETT'S POV

Garrett sat in his window sill waiting for Alayna to come out. He watched the sun begin to descend towards the ocean line. The doorknob to his bathroom creaked open and Alayna came out, a single white towel wrapped around her body, the bottom only reaching right below her butt. While holding the towel up in one hand, she reached up to her hair and unpinned it. Her wavy black hair fell and she flipped her head upside down shaking out her hair. When she flipped her head back up, her hair looked wild… and insanely sexy. Garrett had to turn away and resist the urge he was feeling to get up and kiss her.

_She's your best friend, this isn't how you normally feel about her, _Garrett tried to tell himself.

"I'll go get my mother," Garrett said quickly, walking briskly out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even dare glance at Alayna.

ALAYNA'S POV

_That was strange… _Alayna's mind thought. She continued to shake her hair to dry it faster. She couldn't help but direct her thoughts towards the very recent feelings she had towards Garrett. It was as if all of a sudden once Garrett and Mary were done, Alayna's mind unwillingly began to think of him differently. In the doorway, she wanted to grab him and kiss him. She had never, ever thought about doing that in the past.

"Garrett said you were all set to get in the dress," Elizabeth said standing in the doorway, two of her maids behind her with a corset in one hand and an under dress in another.

"Yes, I think so," Alayna said clapping her hands together and nodding. She was interested to see how this was going to work, since she had never worn a corset before. Elizabeth looked excited as the maids walked around her and towards Alayna. Elizabeth shut the door behind her and the maids set up the dressing barrier. The maids took the towel away from Alayna and she was taken by surprise and used her arms to cover up. The maids giggled.

"It's okay, miss," one of them said.

"Yeah well it's not exactly something I'm used to," Alayna retorted.

"How's everything going?" Elizabeth called from the other side as the maids pulled tightly on the strings to the corset.

"How the hell am I going to survive the entire night in this?" Alayna asked gasping for air with every tug.

"You'll be fine, and I'll be there for you," Elizabeth said happily from the other side, "It really is nice to have you here, you know I only have a son and no daughters so… it's nice to be able to give someone my old dresses.

"Well it does feel nice to have a beautiful dress to wear so thank you, Elizabeth," Alayna responded just as the maids were finishing the corset. The under dress slipped on like a glove, then the small hoop skirt that wasn't huge.

"Now time for the most beautiful part of this outfit," One of the maids said. She lifted the dress over Alayna's head and it fell around her body with ease. The maids did the laces up tight on her body and turned Alayna around.

"Oh look how beautiful she is!"

"Oh I know she's gorgeous, let's do her hair now!" The maids said looking Alayna up and down and playing with her damp hair. Alayna liked it, she felt important for once. Elizabeth came around the barrier at the sound of the maids.

"Oh Alayna, you look absolutely gorgeous, far more beautiful than when I wore that gown," Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with delight. "Now, Trudy and Sarah, I want her hair to be curly and I want half of it up in a messy bun and the other half hanging down, you know what I mean?" Elizabeth began explaining, taking the top layer of Alayna's damp hair and bringing it to the back in a bun. Alayna only giggled. She liked the way this was sounding. The maids were nodding in excitement.

The maids got right to work using hot irons to curl her hair once it was dry. They worked quickly, one maid pulling half her hair up into the messy bun and the other curling the bottom. Elizabeth watched the entire time just smiling. This had to be the happiest Alayna had seen Elizabeth since she's known the Turner family. When the maids were halfway through with her hair, Elizabeth put makeup on Alayna. Just some light minerals to "smooth her complexion." When Alayna was completely finished Elizabeth handed her a mirror. Alayna was speechless. She had never felt more beautiful in her life, without a speck of dirt or sweat on her face.

"Just wait until your father sees you, better yet wait until Garrett sees you," Elizabeth said softly.

"Garrett?" Alayna asked sort of unsure. Elizabeth winked and smiled.

"He's always happy when he mentions you or whenever he's around you," Elizabeth confessed. Alayna only nodded, these thoughts were too overwhelming. For now, Alayna just wanted to have fun.

"I guess we should give Garrett his room back so he can get dressed," Alayna reasoned.

"Already did…" Alayna turned to see Garrett standing in a full formal black suit. His hair was neat and had been brushed. Alayna was stunned, and that chilled feeling came back that she got when he smiled at her. It was that butterfly feeling that women often talk about. He seemed stunned at the sight of Alayna as well. He smiled as he looked her up and down, then meeting eyes with her.

"Alayna, you look… beautiful," He breathed. Elizabeth looked between them with her eyebrows raised. Then Will stepped into the doorway behind his son. Garrett looked like a spitting image of his father almost. Will was also dressed and ready to go.

"Let me go throw on my dress!" Elizabeth said getting up and moving past her son and husband, and Will looked at her with solemn eyes.

"We'll meet you two in the cab then," Will said and left the doorway as well. Garrett smiled and walked into the room holding his hands in front of him.

"You look uh… handsome?" Alayna said sort of stumbling. She didn't really know any other adjective to describe it. Garrett laughed and nodded.

"Thanks but you really look… so beautiful," Garrett said. He took a step closer to her and took one of her loose curls in his hand and played with it, pulling it and watching it spring back to its place. "I've never seen your hair this curly," he commented, continuing to play with the same piece.

"Well it won't be if you keep tugging it!" Alayna giggled. Garrett's hand moved away from her loose curls and up towards her face. He caressed her face, brushing his thumb up around her cheekbone. This sent major chills through Alayna. He was looking Alayna deep in the eyes.

"We need to go," Alayna said, breaking the moment and moving out of his grasp. Garrett shook his head out of his little trance and nodded.

"Right, let's go," He said smiling. They both left the room smiling and laughing about some silly joke. For the time, Alayna was able to forget about these odd moments. Elizabeth came out in a maroon satin gown with a V-Neck shape and three quarter length sleeves with a lot of material coming off of them. She was putting long earrings in as she followed them down.

"Whoa, Mother you look lovely," Garrett commented as Alayna nodded fiercely in agreement.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said smiling. Jack, Angelica and Will were waiting in the cab when the other three exited the house. It was going to be a tight squeeze in that cab.

"Jack, Angelica, I thought you were going?" Alayna asked her parents, questioning their sanity.

"I had a word with the Commodore," Elizabeth said from behind, "I don't think he'll be much of a problem, I have a way with words," Elizabeth said slyly. On one side of the cab sat Angelica, Elizabeth and Alayna and on the other side were the men.

"So… everybody excited?" Alayna asked happily. Everyone just nodded and whispered "yes" or "mhmm."

"AYE!" Jack yelled over everyone. Garrett and Will jumped slightly in their seats while Angelica and Elizabeth rolled their eyes. Alayna simply laughed.

"Mate, uhh… Garrett is it? Right, you're going to be keeping a close eye on her tonight, aye?" Jack whispered to Garrett, but loud enough for basically everyone to hear.

"Yes sir… I mean Jack," Garrett said nodding. Jack nodded and looked around bored. Somehow Jack ended up in the middle seat and kept leaning over to look out the window. The ride was about 15 minutes long as the horses moved at a slow trot. It was relatively quiet, except for a the few "nice weather" comments. It wasn't until they were halfway there that Alayna noticed Jack wearing a formal suit, somewhat like Will's. Angelica was also wearing a dark blue satin gown that had a scoop neck and of course three quarter length sleeves but no material coming off. Instead the ends were bunched. The bottom of the skirt was also bunched, and Angelica looked beautiful. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Alayna could hear laughing, talking and music in the distance. She leaned out the window and saw the Fort, lined with lantern lights and colorful ribbons. She could see men and women dancing through the pillars and the edges lined with tables of food.

"Whoa," Alayna gasped. It looked beautiful, and fun, she couldn't wait to get out of that cab and begin dancing…


	9. No Hope

Chapter 9- Thank you everyone for your positive comments, keep them coming please! Please please comment! They keep me motivated! :D Enjoy!

Alayna practically jumped out of the cab, picked up her gown and ran towards the fort.

"Alayna, wait! Don't trip!" Elizabeth called walking briskly after Alayna. Will exited after Elizabeth along with Jack and Garrett. Jack held out his hand for Angelica to take, giving her a sly smile. Angelica took his hand willingly but looked at him with stern eyes.

"Do not think this changes anything,"

"Now why would I think that, love?" Jack asked smoothly. Angelica sighed and walked off.

"Is it just me, or does it feel as though we're coming to this thing without dates?" Jack asked confused.

"Aye," Garrett and Will replied in unison.

"Alright good," Jack said. The three walked together towards the fort. The entire town was there, husbands, wives, fiancés, and all the above were dancing in the center of the fort while other stood on the sidelines clapping and singing. Alayna was already in the center dancing with different young men. One moment she was swinging with one man then the next she was dancing with another. She was laughing, smile from ear to ear. It was the most fun she had ever had. She looked over on the sidelines and saw Will standing alone with his hand cupped in front of him. He looked down at the ground, glancing over to his left every once in a while. Alayna looked over and saw Elizabeth standing alone watching as well.

"Excuse me," Alayna said curtsying to her dance partner who bowed in return. Alayna ran around looking for Garrett who was also dancing with some of the young women. Alayna caught his eye and waved him over. He excused himself from his date, bowing out of politeness and hurried over to Alayna.

"We need to make things right between your parents," Alayna told him grabbing him by the shoulders.

"How do you propose we do that?" He asked confused. Alayna thought for a moment.

"Come with me!" Alayna said picking up her dress and hurrying over to the band at the front of the fort. She tried her best to avoid dancers and on-lookers, but ended up crashing into one young man who had walked out in front of her path.

"I'm so sorry miss, let me help you!" He said as he turned around and held out his hands. He had brown hair that was cut neatly and brown eyes. He looked at Alayna with admiration. Alayna was more focused on Elizabeth and Will, however. She took his hands to help her up and Garrett came up right behind her.

"Thank you," Alayna told the boy.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"Sorry mate, we're busy at the moment, come on Alayna let's go," Garrett said grabbing Alayna by the shoulders and hurrying her along gently.

"Right," Alayna responded, waving one last time to the boy mouthing thank you. He waved back smiling. Alayna walked up to the conductor of the band once the song ended.

"Could I please request a slower tune for this next song?" Alayna asked sweetly. The conductor smiled and nodded.

"Of course, miss," He said gently. He was an older gentleman with white hair and aged wrinkles surrounding his very light blue eyes. His age made Alayna think of Hugh. She wondered what he was doing right now, probably sitting in his rocker looking at the ocean. The violins began to play a sweet but slow melody.

"Alright, you get your father and I'll get your mother, meet us in the center of the floor," Alayna told Garrett. He nodded and took off towards Will. Elizabeth walked over to Elizabeth who was standing near the stage.

"Hi," Alayna said sweetly. Elizabeth took her eyes away from the crowd and her stern stare turned to a warm smile when she was Alayna.

"Hello, dear," She said warmly.

"Come with me!" Alayna grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Wait, no I can't!" Elizabeth fussed.

"Just come on!" Alayna said laughing and looking back at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. Alayna pushed through all the slow dancing couples until she spotted Garrett and Will. Garrett spotted them and smiled. Will caught sight of them coming over as well. Will smiled slightly at Elizabeth who gave a half smile back. Alayna saw their looks and stopped Elizabeth a few steps away from the boys.

"Elizabeth, I know for a fact you and Will have been through a lot together, don't give up on everything now, please," She told Elizabeth with all seriousness. "You two love each other, so why are you pretending that you don't?"

"It's complicated, Alayna," Elizabeth replied looking down.

"You want to talk about complicated?" Alayna said smiling, grabbing Elizabeth's shoulders, "Look at my mother and father," Alayna half chuckled. Elizabeth looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"I know…"

"It doesn't need to be complicated, if you truly love each other," Elizabeth looked at Will when Alayna said that second part. She looked back at Alayna and smiled, wiping a tear away.

"You're right," She confessed, leaving Alayna and walking directly towards Will. She grabbed a hold of the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. Garrett opened his eyes wide and stepped away towards Alayna. Will was shocked at first, and then accepted the kiss by wrapping his arms around Elizabeth and pulling her closer. Other couples stopped to look at them in awe.

"I don't know what you said to her, but it must have worked," Garrett commented. Alayna remained serious.

"It was just pointing out the obvious," She replied. Garrett turned towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"I just with my parents were that easy to fix,"

"Maybe they will be," Garrett said, rubbing Alayna's back with one hand. Alayna felt calm and confident at Garrett's words. "Would you like to dance?"

"It's a slow song, and everyone dancing is either married or fiancés or just in a relationship…" Alayna reminded Garrett.

"What, two friends can't dance to one song?" He asked. Alayna smiled at his words, she had hoped that he'd say something like that.

"Alright, let's do it," He gently took Alayna's hand and led her away from his parents. He wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand in his other hand. Her free hand rested on his shoulder. They danced slowly, back and forth, back and forth. Alayna felt safe and peaceful again. She could smell the ocean through the warm breeze that played with her curls. The dim lighting and slow music lulled Alayna. She saw in the distance Jack standing next to Angelica, obviously bothering her due to her blank stare the other way. Alayna had to look away from the disappointing sight. She looked back at Garrett who was also looking past her. Alayna turned to see Mary standing on the sidelines. She hadn't caught sight of Alayna and Garrett yet.

"Things didn't go well, eh?" Alayna asked sympathetically.

"Not at all,"

"Should you go talk to her?"

"No, it will make her more upset," Garrett admitted with defeat. Alayna knew he didn't want Mary to see them, so she let go of Garrett and smiled.

"I think I need a drink," She told him. He nodded but looked at her with confusion.

"Alright, yeah sure," He stumbled. Alayna turned and walked off and Garrett walked off the other way, unsure if he should follow her or not. The song ended a few moments later anyways. Alayna grabbed a cup of water and stood near the table, watching as everyone danced quickly to the next song. She spotted Elizabeth and Will dancing together. They were having a fantastic time; laughing and smiling. She even saw Will grab her and tickle her.

_Sometimes I wish I had that in my life, _Alayna thought to herself.

"Hello there again," Alayna turned to see the brown haired boy who she had run into earlier.

"Hello," Alayna answered shortly, still focusing on Elizabeth and Will.

"Would you like to dance now?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not right now," Alayna replied kindly. She didn't want to dance with just anyone right now. The boy nodded and walked away quickly. Alayna could tell he was embarrassed.

"How about a dance with me, love?" Alayna turned once again to see Jack standing there

"Well then I'm going to look like a hypocrite because I just told him I didn't feel like dancing,"

"Well I'm your bloody father and I want a dance!" Jack said taking Alayna by the hand and leading her back to the dance floor. Alayna laughed and followed willingly, accidentally bumping into dancers. Jack led them to almost the center of the floor. The beat of the music picked up and Jack spun Alayna round and round. Their footsteps were quick and precise. Alayna never knew she was a good dancer, it almost came to her naturally. She was on top of every move. Other dancers stopped to look at them. Then out of nowhere Jack spun her out and when she came back he grabbed one of her hands and dropped her so she almost hit the ground but stopped about an inch before she hit, then he sprung her right back up.

"You're a better dancer than your mother," Jack commented confused.

"I've never danced before, I have no idea," Alayna responded laughing. Once the dance was over Alayna realized she was exhausted.

"See you're learning a lot of new things, sword fighting, dancing," Jack said and grinned.

"Thank you, Jack. This is truly the happiest I've been in awhile," Jack looked at her with sad eyes.

"Let's talk tomorrow, alright?" Jack asked. Alayna looked at him wanting more information, but Jack walked away towards Angelica. She saw Jack confront her and Angelica looked at him with dull eyes. The next song was another slow song, the violins playing a soothing tune. The romantic atmosphere did nothing for her parents though. She saw Jack say something then Angelica slapped him hard across the face. A tear formed in Alayna's eye, and decided it was time for her to leave. She picked up her skirt and walked towards the stairs. She stopped after the first step to wipe the tear away. She then took off her shoes and picked up her dress again, but something caught the corner of her eye. Two people, Mary and Garrett, standing by one of the large support beams to the fort. She hid behind another beam and peeked around to see what was happening, not that she wanted to spy, but she didn't want it to be awkward for her to walk by while they were having a potentially serious conversation.

GARRETT'S POV

"Mary, I need to go." Garrett whispered quickly. Mary seemed to have had one too many sips of wine, however, and her hands were wandering all over his body. He tried to escape her grasps but she just kept grabbing him, by his shirt, his arm, whatever she could hold onto. Her other arm reached around his neck.

"Garrett don't be ridiculous," She slurred, her face getting closer to his. Garrett tried pushed her off and she came back full force, grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. The most disgusting kiss Garrett had ever experienced.

ALAYNA'S POV.

Alayna watched, highly confused. She thought she should feel upset, or jealous or something, but she was too distressed about her own parents to worry about this situation. She picked up her dress and continued to walk home, or rather Garrett's house. Right now, Alayna felt as though she didn't have a real home, or a real life, or anything. 


	10. Forgiveness

A Father For Alayna Sparrow Chapter 10- As always, thank you for the positive comments keep em comin!

GARRETT'S POV

"Mary, stop it, right now, I'm going to get your father," Garrett said pushing Mary away with his full strength. He had done everything he could to avoid getting aggravated and violent with her, but enough was enough. Mary sat down and started to cry. Garrett sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mary, please, stop crying, you're drunk, that's all,"

"No, that's not it!" She shouted.

"What, what is it? Please," Garrett pleaded for her to stop.

"I want someone to love me," She whimpered. Garrett looked up to the sky in frustration. He didn't exactly know what to tell her.

"Well… someone will someday," He tried to say, but she began to cry harder.

"You don't even know how to talk to a girl!" She said angrily.

"Well what do you want me to say!" He asked throwing his hands up. The simplest thing he could tell her is that someone will love her someday. Mary didn't respond though. She sat crying hysterical. Garrett felt sorry for her, but at the same time looked at her with absolutely no emotion.

"Come on, get up and we'll find your mother," He said grabbing hold of her wrists which were wet with tears. She stood up and he put a sympathetic arm around her and led her back into the fort. It didn't take long for Mary's parents to spot their distressed daughter. Her mother hurried over and scowled at Garrett.

"What on earth did you do to her!" She shouted at Garrett, grabbing her daughter hastily from his grasp and wrapping her arms around her. Once again, there was nothing Garrett could say or do to make things better, so he turned and walked away throwing his hands in the air.

ALAYNA'S POV

The moment Alayna got back to the mansion, she hurried up to Garrett's room and changed out of the beautiful dress and into a pair of Garrett's sleep pants and shirt. They smelt like him, and it was calming to Alayna. She lied down on Garrett's bed, no covers or anything. Yet the moment her head hit that bed she was knocked out. She was awoken probably an hour later by Garrett's frustrated footsteps stomping up the stairs. She looked up drowsily from the bed and she squinted her sleepy eyes at the doorway. Garrett stormed in, surprised by Alayna half asleep on his bed.

"Hello sunshine," Alayna said sweetly. Garrett sighed and slammed the door behind him and went into his bathroom and slammed that door shut too. Alayna shrugged and lied back down. She figured he'd come out when he was calm again. She was right, about 10 minutes later, Garrett came out of the bathroom with just his pants on.

"Can you at least move to one side so I can lie down too?" He asked very tired, "Hey wait, aren't those my clothes?" He asked confused.

"Yes they are, and no I can't move, I'm too comfortable," She said and rested her head back down. She picked her head back up to see Garrett's serious and tired face and she scooted her body to the right. Garrett pretty much slammed down onto the bed, nearly bouncing Alayna off the bed.

"What happened between you and Mary earlier?" Alayna asked turning around. Garrett was lying on his back with his arms crossed.

"I really… really don't want to talk about her," He said angrily.

"Don't be mad at me, I just asked," Alayna turned back over and closed her eyes.

"It's fine, I just need to sleep," Garrett whispered. A few moments later Alayna felt the bed twitch, the sign that Garrett was nearly asleep. Alayna sighed and turned the opposite way, and suddenly felt the blankets moving off her body and away from her. Garrett was turning and practically making a cocoon out of blankets.

"Garrett!" Alayna whispered harshly and hit him. She heard him start laughing. "You're not even asleep!"Alayna took her pillow and hit Garrett. He turned over and released the blankets.

"So sorry," He replied while still laughing.

"Well I'm glad you're not angry with me," Alayna replied grabbing back her blankets and lying back down.

"I don't think I could ever be really angry with you," Garrett whispered.

"Don't speak so soon," Alayna replied laughing.

"You're silly. By the way you can keep the clothes, they look better on you than me," Garrett replied, sounding very tired again.

"Okay," Alayna smiled, feeling peaceful again. She could feel Garrett's body heat radiating off him and keeping her extremely warm.

BLACKBEARD'S POV

"Aye, we need more men! This isn't enough!" Blackbeard yelled over the full room of men.

"What are ye talkin about captain!" The man from the bar responded.

"Ye really think Jack Sparrow is dumb enough not to gather men to find his precious daughter? He's not, with this many men he could easily outnumber us, we need at least 50-60 men!" Blackbeard spatted, regarding the room of about 25 men.

"What's the plan captain?" The man asked quizzically.

"Kidnap the wench. Take her to a deserted island and leave Jack a note saying he's the only one that's to come to the island, which he won't abide by anyways, which is why we need more men!" Blackbeard yelled at him. The man leaned back a bit and wiped his face of Blackbeard's spit.

"How the hell do ya think he's goin to find us?" The man asked, beginning to question Blackbeard's sanity.

"You've never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow's compass?" Blackbeard asked confused.

"No, sir,"

"It points him in the direction of what he wants most in this world," Blackbeard responded, "and if she isn't what he wants then he'll end up giving his compass to Angelica to find her,"

"And why do we need all these men?"

"You bloody fool! You really don't think Jack Sparrow will come to the island alone do ya? No, he's going to bring as many men as he can to fight for her, as long as we outnumber his men we shouldn't have a problem,"

"So where do you propose we go?"

"Tortuga,"

"And when do we kidnap the girl?"

"When the opportunity presents itself,"

"As for Jack…?"

"He dies."

ANGELICA'S POV

Angelica got a carriage ride home with Will and Elizabeth, who by the end of the night were cuddling right up to each other, unfocused on anyone but themselves.

_At least one couple is happy, _Angelica thought to herself. She let them alone though during the carriage ride, enjoying the sights of the town on their way home.

_Home, _Angelica thought about that word again. She wondered how long they'd be staying at the Turner's for. Jack had left after Angelica slapped him.

When the trio arrived back at the Manor, Will got out first, helping Elizabeth out first then generously helping Angelica out.

"Thank you," Angelica responded, attempting to smile. Will hurried to catch up with Elizabeth and wrapped an arm around her. Angelica figured Jack wouldn't be here, that he'd be staying at the one bar in town or something. Angelica peeked in Garrett's room and saw her daughter Alayna and Garrett fast asleep, cuddling. Angelica smiled and moved on. Just to see if Jack was around, she went past her room and peeked into Jack's room. To her surprise, there he was, asleep on top of the covers of his bed. On her way out the door squeaked.

"Hello love," Jack whispered.

"I thought you were asleep,"

"Not really, I was resting," Jack retorted.

"Alright, well, goodnight,"

"What brought you down to my room?" Jack asked slyly, sitting up in bed.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed," She turned and began to walk down the hallway, but Jack quickly got up and followed her. As she walked into her room she turned to shut the door quickly but he pushed against the door strongly, preventing her from shutting it.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"What do you want, love?" He responded smoothly, and in that whispered that made Angelica want to melt.

"Just go away, please, it was a mistake for me to tell you anything about Alayna anyways," Angelica responded, releasing her strength against the door and walking towards her bed in defeat. When Jack actually wanted to talk… he would.

"What are you talking about?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"If I hadn't told you Alayna was your daughter you wouldn't still be here, Alayna and I wouldn't be hiding in Port Royal at the Turner's, away from my father," Angelica responded sitting down and looking at the floor boards. Jack walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He gently took one of her hands and tried to gain her eye contact. She looked at him with those big, brown eyes.

"You're probably right, I may not have still been here had I not known about Alayna, but circumstances like this make a man think about his life, and I'm sorry we had to hide from your father," Jack confessed.

"Jack, all this has done was make things complicated,"

"Weren't they complicated from the first day we met?" Jack asked which made Angelica laugh a bit. "There's that smile I love," Jack said smiling up at Angelica.

"I don't know what to do," Angelica said, getting teary eyed.

"We don't have to know what we should do this very moment, and I have no idea what the future will bring but I know we have right here and right now. And this is the most serious you'll probably ever see me, love," Jack confessed. He stood up and sat on the bed next to Angelica. She sniffled a bit and looked at him. She didn't want to give in to him, to kiss him, to just fall into his arms like everything was alright.

"Why don't you get changed out of that enormous dress and into something more comfortable,"

"Nothing is going to happen between us, Jack," Angelica retorted bitterly.

"I didn't say I wanted anything to happen,"

"Yes well you've always been more of a physical being," Angelica responded quickly.

"You got me there, just go change, woman," Jack said slightly offended. Angelica got up quickly and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a night gown and walking into her room's personal washroom and shut the door. Ten minutes later she walked out in a white floor length nightgown that she had borrowed from Elizabeth. She took the pins out of her hair and let it fall in a curly mess. Jack was still sitting there on her bed.

"Well, go back to your room," Angelica said shooing him with her hands.

"Maybe I don't want to," Jack said pushing on the bed then settling down on it acting like he was about to fall asleep. "Your bed is comfier than mine,"

"Fine, I'll go sleep in your room," Angelica responded.

"Just come lay down with me, when you fall asleep I'll leave," Jack offered.

"Absolutely not," Angelica pointed to the door and stared at him sternly. He smirked.

"Breathe and think about it for a minute, love," Jack said grinning at her. Angelica hated to let him win, just because it was Jack. She really did want him to stay though. She lowered her hand and softened her face. She walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. Jack got up and began to pull the covers back as well.

"NO! You sleep on top of the covers!" She said quickly.

"Oh so I can sleep here now?" HE asked happily.

"NO!"

"You already said I could," Jack said slyly. Angelica was so fed up with their bitter responses.

"Fine, but you stay on top of the covers," She said with finality in her voice. He gladly lied back down on top of the covers and didn't touch her as she got comfortable turned away from him. He daringly molded his body against her and wrapped a protective arm around her stomach.

"Jack…" She mumbled sternly.

"Don't worry I'm just snuggling," He said sleepily. A few minutes later she heard the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow snoring. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his hand that was placed on her stomach. She was soon lulled to sleep listening and feeling Jack's heartbeat against her back.

ALAYNA'S POV

"Alayna, darling, wake up," Alayna opened one sleepy eye to see the blurred image of her mother shaking her gently.

"What is it?"

"We are going to get the rest of our things from Port Prince,"

"Why so early?" Alayna rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was startled when she felt a pressure against her stomach, which was Garrett's arm.

"So we can avoid my father," Angelica responded. Alayna nodded and got up quickly, leaving Garrett's clothes on and followed Angelica out of the room. She took a last look behind her to see Garrett still fast asleep. She closed the door slowly behind her, trying to make as little noise. Angelica seemed on edge, and wanted to get out of the manor quickly, and practically run to Port Prince.

"You really want to avoid him, don't you?" Alayna asked trying desperately to keep up with Angelica. Angelica stopped and turned quickly, looking panicked.

"I'm worried. That's all," She said very seriously, and continued in a quick pace. Alayna decided it was best not to ask any more. Alayna had no time to enjoy the morning scenery around her, she was more focused on keeping up with her mother. Port Prince was quiet, besides the typical few men emerging from the hotel, hung over and dragging their feet.

"Angelica, where is Jack?"

"He is still asleep,"

"Wouldn't you have felt better if he had come?"

"No, I'd be more worried," Angelica replied sighing. When the two got to their home, it even looked abandoned. It had only been a few days, and already it looked like it was falling apart.

"Apparently grandfather hasn't been here either," Alayna commented.

"Probably not, which is fine with me," Angelica said opening the door. Immediately a swarm of rats scattered to the walls. Angelica wasted no time gathering personal belongings, photos, jewelry, money she had hid, any personal belongings. Alayna went to her room and grabbed a bag from the end of her bed and shoved her few personal belongings in it. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Running away, like usual, _she thought sighing. Then Alayna jumped, because out of nowhere, she heard the door slam and heavy footsteps coming down the hallway…


	11. Decisions Need to be Made

CHAPTER 11- Thank you everyone for the positive comments! Any suggestions.. please give me them!

ALAYNA'S POV

Alayna's heart raced as she heard the footsteps stop at Angelica's room and she heard a sinister laugh… her grandfather, Blackbeard.

"Well, now that ol' Jack Sparrow is back in town you've forgotten what he's done to ya. You're nothing but an ungrateful whore ya hear me?" Alayna heard Blackbeard's voice rise speaking to his daughter. "Where's that girl of yours anyway, I'd like a word with her too,"

"She's not here," Angelica sneered in response to her father. Alayna took that as a sign and opened her single tiny window. She could hear yelling back in the house as she struggled to climb out the window. Alayna stopped at the sound of her mother's screams. She couldn't leave and abandon her mother. She pushed herself back into the house and unsheathed her sword she carried with her often now. She ran out of her room to see Blackbeard trying to strangle her mother. She went to take a forceful swing at his back and he turned quickly to dodge the sword, releasing her mother. He looked at Alayna and laughed.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" He asked, unsheathing his sword. Alayna knew she couldn't fight his sword. Besides that, her mother was sitting on the ground passed out. Alayna looked around, panicked, and sweat dripping down her face. Blackbeard stood there laughing at Alayna's expense. Alayna had no choice but to try and fight. So she swung again and he deflected her, but the force of his sword threw her to the ground. He wasn't even affected, he continued to laugh. Alayna panted for breath. Then a gun shot rang through her ears. Blackbeard's face turned from sinister to pain as he turned. Alayna looked around him and saw Jack and Garrett standing there with their guns drawn and pointed at Blackbeard. Jack had shot his gun already and it was smoking.

As Blackbeard turned to face them, Alayna saw Jack had shot him in the calf on the back of his leg. Alayna felt dizzy and her sight became blurry. Then blackness took over the blur and the last thing she heard was Blackbeard laughing again.

GARRETT'S POV

Garrett couldn't understand how Jack wasn't afraid at that moment. Garrett didn't want to show his fear but he knew he was shaking. Jack stared at Blackbeard with confidence.

"Get out of here, mate," Jack said in a deathly serious tone. Blackbeard just smiled and walked towards Garrett and Jack, limping. Jack and Garrett moved out of the way, making sure not to turn their backs on him. Blackbeard sheathed his sword and walked out of the house.

"Just wait, Sparrow," He said walking out of the house and closing the door. Jack and Garrett looked at each other.

"Will he be back soon?" Garrett asked looking at Angelica and Alayna who were passed out.

"I don't think so, but we should try to get them up as soon as we can," Jack replied. He moved closer to the two bodies and examined his daughter first. Then the sight of the fingerprints on Angelica panicked him.

"Take care of Alayna," He said quickly. Garrett responded by putting his gun away and knelt down by Alayna who woke slowly.

ALAYNA'S POV

Alayna opened her eyes slowly. Her sight was still blurry but she could make out Garrett's figure leaning over her. Her sight came back slowly and she smiled up at Garrett.

"How are you feeling?" Garrett asked. Alayna didn't get a chance to answer before Jack was picking Angelica up and telling Garrett to get her up and ready to leave. "Can you stand?" Garrett asked grasping Alayna's hands and hoisting her up. At first Alayna felt like a baby learning how to work, her legs shook and she almost fell, leaning on Garrett for support.

"I think so, is my mother okay?" Alayna said drowsily. Garrett looked at her in shock, that's when Alayna realized she actually referred to Angelica as "mother."

"She's alive, love," Jack answered. The door was left open after Blackbeard had left. Garrett didn't leave Alayna's side as they followed Jack outside. Jack and Garrett looked around warily for Blackbeard… or any other attackers. They moved quickly, but Alayna could hardly concentrate on where they were. Most of her focus was regaining full consciousness. Alayna always had a problem that when she passed out, it took her awhile to really wake up again. Alayna remembered looking up at the high trees, then the town as they walked through, the ocean, the sky, and then the ceiling of the manor. Jack took Angelica up to her room quickly, calling someone to bring ice if it was possible.

"You go get ice, I can make it upstairs by myself," Alayna said tiredly.

"Okay, but don't fall asleep, you understand?" Garrett said looking Alayna seriously in the eyes. She nodded and made her way upstairs, clutching the railing. She was able to see everything clearly now though. She went down the hallway to Angelica's room; she stood at the door and kept quiet. She watched Jack as he held her hand and spoke to her like she was awake, but in a quiet and gentle tone. Garrett walked up behind Alayna and scooted by her to hand Jack the ice. Jack turned to take the ice and thanked Garrett, then looked at Alayna.

"I'm so sorry, love, that I brought all this trouble," He said sympathetically. Alayna just nodded and walked down the hall to Garrett's room. She walked slowly to the bed and plopped down, wanting so badly to sleep, her head hurt.

"Oh no you don't," Garrett said walking over to the bed and shaking Alayna a little bit. Her response was an annoyed mumble.

"I think I'm okay to sleep, please!" Alayna pleaded pulling Garrett to lie down with her. He did so willingly and they turned facing each other.

"You alright?" Garrett asked plainly.

"No, not really. Even when I'm in such a perfect place like your house, I still feel like I'm in danger. I mean, eventually Blackbeard will figure out where we are. I also didn't bring mine or Angelica's belongings from our home. To go anywhere, we sort of need our money, if Blackbeard hasn't taken it already," Alayna rambled.

Garrett just listened and nodded then turned to lie on his back. For whatever reason, Alayna felt the need to be close to him then. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder where the top of her head rested in the crook of his neck. Her arm wrapped around him and she felt his breaths; his chest moving up and down. She could hear his heartbeat and it soothed her. She felt at peace. He didn't say anything. He took one arm and wrapped it around her waist and his other free hand held her hand that was wrapped around his body. He kissed her head and sort of nuzzled her head. Alayna could feel her breaths getting slower and longer. She was so at rest, but in a way wanted more, she wanted to be closer to him. Maybe it was because she was still slightly out of it that she felt this way, but at that moment she could have cared less about the fact that this was her best friend and that he was supposed to be with Mary.

Alayna removed her head from its resting place and looked up at Garrett who looked back at her with tired but soft eyes. She leaned up to him and he came halfway, and their lips met softly. Everything felt right. Alayna felt like it was the most natural thing in the world, yet at the same time it couldn't have been more special to her. She wanted more, she liked the taste of his lips. To her surprise, Garrett deepened the kiss, and pulled her closer to him. Her hand moved from his side to his face and she caressed his face, his free hand did the same thing. The kissed for what seemed like forever.

Alayna had to finally pull away to take a full breath. They looked at each other deeply. Garrett's eyes were longing.

"That was strange," Alayna said. She didn't really mean to say it out loud, it just kind of happened. Garrett broke out laughing and pulled her into a close embrace. Garrett and Alayna couldn't stop smiling.

"That was… great," Garrett commented a few moments later.

"Can I sleep now, for a little while?" Alayna asked still smiling.

"Yeah, sure, I'm waking you up though in an hour," Garrett said kissing her head and getting off the bed.

"Don't want to take a nap with me?" Alayna asked.

"Sorry, I have to run errands for my father today, I'll be back in an hour though, sleep well," He said sweetly and left the room quietly. Alayna didn't know if she'd be able to fall asleep after that. She didn't know where they went from there. Alayna tried for about 20 minutes to fall asleep but couldn't seem to. She was too excited, and nervous, and slightly confused. She got up and opened up the curtains to the windows and let the afternoon sun in. Alayna changed into a clean pair of pants and her nicest shirt. She tucked the shirt into her pants and looked in the mirror. She never realized how curvy she was, like her mother. When she got downstairs she ran into Jack and Elizabeth discussing Angelica's well being. Alayna hid behind the corner to once again evesdrop.

"I want them both to come with me when I leave, it's not safe here for them with her father so close by. He's going to find out where we're staying sooner or later. Then that's putting you in danger," Jack told her flustered at the situation.

"That doesn't seem like what Angelica wants though, does it?" Elizabeth questioned. "And what about Alayna and Garrett, they've been close friends for so long, if you want what's best for your daughter let her decide. She can stay if you and Angelica want to leave," Elizabeth offered.

"I'm not losing my daughter that I just found!"

"Jack, I don't think anyone ever expected you to man up like this," Elizabeth said surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked slightly offended.

"Come on, Jack, you know what it means," Alayna said turning the corner and wandering into the kitchen. Jack smirked and eyed his daughter. Alayna raised her eyebrows, knowing that Jack knew she heard that whole conversation.

"I didn't hear a thing," Alayna lied, she started to laugh after.

"Sure you didn't, you need to learn how to lie better," Jack said smiling slyly.

"I want to go somewhere," Alayna said happily. Jack eyed her warily and raised an eyebrow. Then his expression changed to excitement.

"Like leaving this port with me and your mother and going out to sea?" He asked. Alayna suddenly felt awkward, and sort of torn between two worlds. The world she was meant to be in, as a pirate. Then the life with Garrett in this proper place. In her heart she yearned to leave though, to go out and be a pirate.

"I'm going to go to the Blacksmith's shop, I'll be back later," Alayna said quickly and tried to leave.

"I'll come!" Jack called from behind. Alayna sort of groaned. She wanted to avoid this subject, even though she knew that she, Jack and Alayna couldn't live there forever. Returning to Port Prince was almost out of the question too. Once they were out the door and out of earshot of Elizabeth, Jack started in on getting an answer out of Alayna.

"Love, you know we have to do something,"

"I know, Jack but you can't ask me to make this decision. If anything, I want to stay here," Alayna said, but not with 100% confidence.

"Are you sure about that, love?"

"What should I be sure about?" Alayna asked. She liked answering questions with questions.

"Should you be sure about your feelings for certain people?" Jack asked. Obviously that was a trait she got from him.

"If you're talking about Garrett then, I don't know how I feel about that situation yet, if you must know,"

"If you want my advice, love, don't let someone go if you love them,"

"Love! Are you mad? I don't know what that feels like!" Alayna answered exasperated at his forwardness. Jack only looked at her and smiled.

"Trust me, love," Jack answered. Alayna didn't really know what to say after that, but it didn't matter because they arrived at the Blacksmith's shop. Jack opened the door for her and saw Will and Garrett whispering. Garrett caught sight of Alayna and gave her a huge smile.


	12. One Night Changes Everything

Chapter 12- Hey guys I've been going through a rough time dealing with school and breaking up with my boyfriend of 1yr and 5 months, so I'm working on it guys bear with me! AND I have also changed the rating to M for certain reasons lol. So when you see the stars and you don't want details then skip to the next line!

ALAYNA'S POV

Alayna's heart raced, she couldn't understand why suddenly someone she'd known for so long suddenly made her feel nervous and anxious. The reason Alayna came in the first place was to see if she could practice sword fighting.

"Anyone care to help me practice sword fighting?" Alayna asked everyone, but was really hoping Garrett would take her up on her offer, and he did.

"I will," Garrett responded unsheathing his sword. Her heart continued to race. She unsheathed her sword and Jack went to sit with Will who just shook his head and continued looking at the papers he was messing with before. Jack sat next to the donkey and watched happily. The two danced in a circle, stepping strategically to try and fool one another. Again, it was only Alayna's second time sword fighting, so she tried her best to mimic Garrett.

"Oi, boy, you so much as scrape her I'll hurt you," Jack commented from the sidelines. Alayna rolled her eyes while Garrett laughed and nodded. Alayna made the first thrust at Garrett's stomach. He leaped back in surprise. Alayna grinned slyly. Garrett slashed at her chest, which Alayna deflected, but Garrett's thrusts were powerful. Just as Alayna pushed his sword away she playfully swung at his lower region. That time he jumped back about 10 feet. Alayna laughed.

"Not funny!" He said shocked but smiled afterward. "I think I'm done now!" Garrett said bowing in defeat.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't really do that!" Alayna said laughing. Will and Jack were laughing too in the background. Garrett laughed but shook his head.

"Let's go down to the beach,"

"Did you get all those errands done?" Alayna asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I did,"

"Well I'd like to but it's going to have to wait until later, I'm spending the rest of the day with my uh, father," Alayna said, looking at Jack who gleamed at Alayna. Garrett smiled and nodded, seeing Jack and Alayna's happiness.

"Fair enough," He said walking towards Alayna. She suddenly became nervous he was going to kiss her in front of Jack, but instead he whispered, "I'll see you tonight," Alayna turned to him and smiled, feeling that wonderful butterfly feeling in her stomach. Jack sat up and walked past Garrett and towards Alayna.

"Really love, you want to spend time with me?" Jack asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I want to ask you some questions," She replied.

"Well let's go then!" Jack said happily, holding his arm out for Alayna to take. She of course took it willingly and they left, waving goodbye to Will and Garrett.

"Where are we going to go?"

"To the beach!" Jack announced. "So what do you want to know, love?" He asked looking at Alayna seriously.

"How did you and Angelica meet?"

"Oi… well… uh…" Jack stumbled, trying to find the right words. "I wasn't always a good man love, your mother was about to get married and we uh, started a relationship. What she wanted though at the time was far different than what I wanted, she wanted to be married. I left her, love, but you must know that I did love her," Alayna took this answer in as best as she could. I mean, if it hadn't been for Jack's ways, she wouldn't be here today.

"Do you still love her?" Alayna asked seriously. By that point, they had reached the shoreline and Jack sat down and looked up at Alayna.

"Aye, I do still love her, but marriage is not for me, darling,"

"Am I damned to the same life, Jack? Is it in my blood to be like you?"

"I can't say for sure, love. Being with someone is what you make of it, you do what you want to do,"

"So what are your plans now? Leave me and Angelica again?" Alayna asked. She wanted straight answers, for once she needed to know what the future would hold.

"I don't want to leave either of you, but I can't stay on land forever," He responded. Alayna understood, but she was torn. She didn't want to leave Garrett, and Jack knew.

"I would love if you'd come, but I know why you don't want to leave,"

"It's a hard choice to make,"

"You don't have to now, but you know, I always come back here, it's not like you won't ever see him again. You could come with me for a little while, you and your mother, because I'm not leaving either of you with Blackbeard around," He responded.

"I don't know Jack,"

"You also have to consider where you're going to go, you can't go back to Port Prince, not with Blackbeard around,"

"Elizabeth likes me, she'll let me stay," Alayna argued. She didn't really want to talk about this anymore.

"You know I do wish I had known about you,"

"But Angelica is right, back then when I was just a baby, you wouldn't have helped," Alayna said, and she understood, not everyone is ready to be a parent. Especially when it's the infamous Jack Sparrow.

"Maybe the timing was right then, eh?" He asked smirking.

"Angelica and I have never been close, I think it's because I remind her too much of you, and it hurts," Alayna confessed.

"That could be true, darling,"

"I'm glad you're here now though, at least now and not ever," Alayna also confessed. She sat down next to Jack and hugged him. He was taken aback by this at first, then hugged her back, smiling. Jack finally felt as though he had a purpose here, a real purpose. Jack and Alayna sat on the beach in silence for awhile, watching the sun begin to set.

There was an unspoken bond between Jack and Alayna. From the moment she saw him, Alayna knew there was something about him. She had only known Jack for less than a month, and she felt closer to him than Angelica.

"I won't leave you, love," Jack told her and squeezed Alayna's shoulder reassuringly. Alayna trusted Jack's words, and she hoped that he could keep them.

Jack looked at Alayna, and saw so much of him in her, as well as Angelica. Those big brown eyes, beautiful smile, beautiful hair, those same dimples. How could he have gone these past 17 years and not known? In fact, Jack almost he had no other children, only Alayna. She was special to him. The sun was nearly set when Alayna and Jack decided it was time to head back to the house.

"I just want to feel like I belong somewhere, Jack. I want a home to call my own that feels like home,"

"Someday you will, Alayna," But Alayna knew he didn't know what to say, and that was alright. Alayna wasn't always looking for an answer, just someone to listen to her. On their way back, Jack jokingly offered his arm up for her to take. They goofily walked all proper and like rich people. This must have seemed funny to the others in town, because the adults would smile and the children would giggle and pull at their mother's dresses and point. Jack and Alayna didn't care though, they were laughing too. Jack pushed her lightly and laughed. She of course ran after him and shoved him forward. When they got back to the house, Jack went straight to see how Angelica was doing while Alayna went upstairs as well to Garrett's room, excited to see him.

When she got to his room though, Garrett was nowhere to be found. Alayna decided she wanted to sleep in Garrett's clothes again. So she changed into one of Garrett's button down white shirts and a pair of his old pairs of pants that are ripped at the knee for working in the summer. Of course on her it still went halfway down her calves. She undid her hair and it fell all around her in a curly mess, but in a way still pretty. Alayna decided to open the windows wide and let the fresh air in. She sat in the windowsill, like her and Garrett had done so many times before. Things were different now, and Alayna couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way.

"Alayna?" She turned to see Garrett in the doorway. She smiled at him and he closed the door quietly behind him. It was 10pm at least. Garrett looked tired. He took his shirt off, revealing his incredibly toned body. Alayna felt, different. She wanted Garrett. It took every ounce of her not to jump on him and kiss him then.

"Yes?" She answered shortly.

"Nothin, just didn't want to scare you is all," He responded smiling. He came over to the windowsill and sat down across from her.

"Looks like rain, doesn't it?" Alayna asked, breathing in the air.

"Definitely," Garrett responded. As if on command, it started to rain, the rain began to pour on them and both Alayna and Garrett laughed. They shut the window together. They stood across from each other laughing a bit, and then Garrett caught Alayna by surprise. He grabbed her around the waist and brought her to him. He kissed her passionately, deeply.

Alayna naturally wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, slowly descending downward. He felt her up, his arms moving up and down her sides. She liked it. She couldn't explain what came over her, she wanted more, while her mind told her maybe it wasn't the best idea, her body didn't listen. She caressed the back of his neck , gently tugging his hair. His hands went to the shirt she was wearing and began to unbutton her shirt. She broke away from the kiss, feeling the butterflies in her stomach soar. She pressed her forehead against his and felt him breath heavily.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, which sent chills down her back. She nodded against his head and he went in to keep kissing her. Once her shirt was off and gone, Garrett leaned down and lifted Alayna up. Her legs instinctively went around his waist. He set her down on the bed and leaned over her, still kissing her passionately. At that point, Alayna knew what was going to happen, and she wanted it to. Alayna's hands went to the buckle of his pants and began to unfasten them. She could feel his mouth smiled against hers. His hands immediately went to her pants to unfasten them. Since they were his pants, he was faster at undoing them than she was. Once her pants were unfastened he pulled them off, vigorously. He was in charge, and Alayna liked that.

She only became nervous once they were both fully unclothed. She thought about the pain, and how scary the whole situation was. He must have seen the panic in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, brushing the hair gently away from her forehead, still over her.

"I think so," She responded, breathing quickly.

"Everything will be okay," He responded, giving her a reassuring grin. A calm and peaceful feeling swept over her. She believed what he said. She tilted her head back, almost anticipating what was going to happen next. She felt pain, a sharp pain. It hurt so bad her hands went numb. It felt as though her body was being ripped apart. She gasped in pain and he stopped. He bent down and kissed her on the head then on the mouth, softly, sweetly. It made her feel better, even as another pain shot through her as he began to move once again. She tried to find comfort in looking into his soft sweet eyes. The entire time he brushed the hair away from her forehead, supporting himself with one arm.

A few minutes later, Alayna realized there was no more pain. In fact, she found herself wanting more. She grasped around his waist a little tighter. He responded by going deeper, and faster. Alayna gasped in surprise, and in pleasure. He smiled and kissed her again. She felt him trembled above her and moan loudly. Then he pulled out and laid down next to her, breathing heavily.

Alayna almost couldn't believe what had just happened. She turned to him and they looked at each other. Garrett leaned in and kissed her sweetly, then wrapped an arm under her head and rubbed her bare back soothingly. Alayna snuggled in close to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and listened to his heartbeat.

Just as she was about to fall asleep when Garrett whispered, almost inaudibly, "I love you," Alayna's heart raced even faster and she looked up at him. His eyes were closed but he was still rubbing her back.

"I love you too," Alayna breathed

"Marry me, Alayna Sparrow," Garrett whispered.

"Alright," Alayna said, then falling into a deep, safe, peaceful sleep.


	13. Taken

hrtChapter 13- Thanks for the support guys keep the comments coming I'd like more because it DOES motivate me! Thanks! :D

ALAYNA'S POV

The next morning, Alayna woke up facing Garrett, and his hands were wrapped around her back. Alayna knew exactly what had happened the night before, but she didn't regret it. However, she was in fact insanely worried that she said yes to marry him. Alayna had never quite imagined herself being married, and she loved Garrett, but she didn't want to get married just yet. Of course, telling Garrett that wouldn't be easy, and she didn't want that stress right now. So instead, she climbed on top of him and rocked him awake.

A kiss on the cheek woke Garrett up and he turned onto his back and wrapped both arms around her back and caressed it soothingly.

"Can I help you?" He asked jokingly in his cute sleepy voice. Alayna smiled and shook her head.

"Nope," She said sweetly, resting her head on his chest still looking at him. His eyes closed again and he sighed. Alayna laughed and moved back over to her side and threw the covers away, when she realized she had no clothes on at all. She gasped and grabbed the top blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her bare body. Garrett laughed at her, then rolled over and went to sleep again.

As Alayna got dressed, she thought about where she had to go this morning. She couldn't tell Garrett, or Jack, or even Angelica. She was going back to her and Angelica's house this morning to get the rest of her things. She wanted to take this walk to think about basically everything and this past week alone. How in one week her world was turned around completely.

Alayna tip toed out of the room, taking one last look at Garrett sleeping peacefully. She shut the door quietly and walked slowly downstairs, careful not to creak too much. She was hoping no one would be awake, but that would be too much to ask for in this household.

"Where are you going dear?" Elizabeth asked just as Alayna opened the front door, startling the life out of her.

"OH! Oh Elizabeth, you scared me,"

"Well where are you off to so early?" She asked sort of skeptically.

"Please don't tell anyone, I'm going back to my house to get the rest of mine and Angelica's things," Elizabeth eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Alayna that's not a good idea darling, it's too dangerous. Take Garrett with you or Jack,"

"No, please, Elizabeth, I want to go alone. I need to say goodbye to that place."

"Just be safe, alright?" Elizabeth said wearily. Although Alayna wasn't her daughter, it felt like she was.

"Of course," Alayna said. She felt better knowing that at least someone knew where she was going. As she ran out the door, Elizabeth stayed in the doorway, watching Alayna run off.

The walk was peaceful as usual. The shops around town were just beginning to open, it was 8am. Shopkeepers nodded to her. Somewhat in kindness, but also in suspicion. Alayna kept her head low and continued walking. Down to the shoreline and into the trail in the woods. It seemed more quiet than usual in the woods today. Unlike Port Royal where shops were just opening, Port Prince was just full of drunken men and women stumbling out of bars and hotels. No one noticed Alayna walking through town, unlike Port Royal. She looked normal to them. When her dark house came into view, she sighed and continued forward.

GARRETT'S POV

When Garrett woke up, he rolled over expecting Alayna to be there resting peacefully too, but she wasn't there. Garrett rose in bed and looked around his dark room. The sun was beginning to shine through the blinds on his window. His bathroom door was open and there was no sight of Alayna. The last he remembered seeing her was earlier, but just barely. He remembered her smiling on top of him.

Garrett smiled at the thought and sighed. He got out of bed and got dressed quickly. He threw the covers over his bed.

"That looks good enough," He commented on his bed making skills. He opened his blinds to the early morning sun and opened his window. The fresh air smelt wonderful. Due to his wonder of where Alayna was, he decided to go downstairs and see if anyone else was awake. His mother and Jack were in the kitchen drinking tea when he walked in.

"Good morning, Garrett. Tea?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, do either of you know where Alayna is?" Garrett asked sitting across from Jack. Jack looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Doesn't she stay in your room, boy?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"Well yes, but when I woke up she was gone. Mother, do you know where she is?"

Elizabeth was facing the wall when Garrett asked. She gulped and her nerves got the best of her.

"N-no. I don't," She stuttered. Garrett looked at his mother and Jack looked up from his tea to look at her with concerned eyes.

"Where is she, Elizabeth?" Jack asked in a low voice. Elizabeth turned around and sighed.

"Well…"

ALAYNA'S POV

The house felt abandoned, no one had taken care of it. The door creaked open eerily. There was dust everywhere. Sunlight peered dimly through the windows, illuminating the dust particles in the air. Alayna went straight to Angelica's room first. She opened her mother's jewelry box and took all the jewels in it, shoving them in her pockets. Next was the bed stand. Angelica always kept money hidden in the drawer. When Alayna opened the door, there was nothing, someone had already emptied it. Probably Angelica from the last time we were here. Alayna shrugged it off and walked into the hallway and down to her room. Her bedroom door was open.

_Was it open when I left? _Alayna asked herself. She was a bit nervous about the whole situation suddenly. She felt as though someone was in there with her.

BANG! The door slammed shut behind her and she whipped around. Her worst fears came to reality as she came face to face with Blackbeard. Her jaw dropped and she had no time to react as he grabbed her arm and spun her around and placed his other hand over her mouth. His grasp was firm and she couldn't even open her mouth to bite him

"Get in here!" She heard him call above her. Two more men rushed into the room. They were from Port Prince, no doubt. They were middle aged, grungy, and disgusting. One was holding a metal pan. She looked wide eyed at the pan then at the man's devilish smile. The next thing she knew she was knocked out cold…

GARRETT'S POV

After his mother had told them where Alayna was intending to go, Jack, Garrett and Will all took off towards Port Prince.

"She shouldn't be going there alone," Jack murmured. Garrett felt he was just as concerned as Jack. Will was behind them, not as concerned as Jack and Garrett, but enough to leave work and join them. He also came in case something was going on. Port Prince was alive, as usual, with drunken men and women. Jack never stopped though; he pushed his way through the crowds of people in a bee line to Angelica and Alayna's house. The front door was open. The old vase that usually sits at the bottom step was knocked over and cracked.

"Alayna," Garrett whispered, following Jack inside. Nothing was amiss though. Jack and Garrett went right down the hallway; Garrett into Alayna's room and Jack into Angelica's.

"Jack! You need to see this," Will called from the kitchen. Jack ran out first, followed by Garrett. Will was shaking as he handed Jack the noted he picked up from the table.

It read:

_I took her, good luck finding her- Teach_

Jack's eyes glowed with anger. He stormed out of the house…

THANKS GUYS FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I know it's a short chapter, but ive been so busy!


	14. Readers Notice!

Readers!

Hey everyone! Oh my goodness I know it's been forever but I swear I haven't forgotten about this story! I've been SOOOO busy. Senior year and all but I am coming back and working on the next chapter so stay tuned!

3 Piper


	15. Time to Get Moving

Garrett's POV

Just like that, she was gone. She was just there with him this morning. Her beautiful smile hovering over him. He should have woken up with her. Instead he just went back to sleep. He ran out of the house after Jack.

"Where are we going to look?!" Garrett hollered to Jack as he walked briskly back towards the woods.

"I don't bloody know yet boy!" Jack screamed back at him. When Garrett caught up to Jack he went to grab his shoulder. At the feel of Garrett's touch, Jack whipped around and punched Garrett square in the face. Garrett fell backwards onto the ground forcefully.

"What the hell was that for?!" Garrett yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"This is your fault. You were with her this morning why didn't you go with her!?"

"How would I have known?!" Garrett screamed in disbelief.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Will screamed.

"That's what you don't understand about her Garrett. I haven't even known her for a year and I know what she's like! She's my daughter! It's no surprise she went off alone and did something stupid like this!" Jack rebelled.

They both took a step back to breathe for a moment. Garrett looked at Jack who had his back turned and his hands on his hips.

"The compass! That's the answer!" Jack yelled.

"What?" Garrett asked confused.

"It will bring me to her, she's what I'd want most!" Jack took off into the woods. Garrett barely had time to think about it, he just took off after Jack and Will did the same. They ran straight back into Port Royal and right up to the house, without regarding the confused towns people.

Angelica's POV

She was waiting with Elizabeth in the kitchen, pacing back and forth.

"What if something happened?" She posed

"She's probably fine Angelica," Elizabeth reasoned, "She was just going to gather a few things,"

Just as Elizabeth finished her thought, Jack, Garrett and Will came bursting through the door out of breath.

"She's gone," Jack gasped. Angelica and Elizabeth's jaws dropped. Jack fumbled around looking for his compass. When he found it he practically ripped it from his body. He opened it and waited for the compass to settle. Except it didn't point south out the door and towards the sea, it pointed right at Angelica. Jack looked up at her with wide eyes. He took a few quick steps forward, grabbed Angelica by the waist and gave her a big kiss on the lips. When he let go he looked down at his compass again while Angelica, Elizabeth, Garrett and Will all looked at Jack in disbelief. No luck though, the compass was still pointing to Angelica. Jack looked up at her and gave an awkward grin.

"Nice try, now we can't find our daughter," Angelica said angrily and smacked Jack across the face. Jack took a step back caressing the side of his face where he had been hit and looked at Angelica with slight hurt.

"Give me the compass," Garrett demanded. Jack turned, still rubbing his face, and handed him the compass. Garrett turned it towards him and watched as the needle spun and pointed in all directions, trying to decide the fate of Garrett's biggest desire. It finally settled south. He turned and looked out the door from which the just entered and saw the needle pointing towards the ocean.

Garrett turned back towards the others and smiled, "Let's go get her, shall we?" At that, everyone scrambled. Elizabeth ran to her room to change into other clothes, Angelica got changed and Jack gathered his other things and Will and Garrett waited.

"Let's go we can't waste any more time!" Garrett hollered. They all hurried down the stairs and out the door. The first place to go was to Port Prince to actually get to Jack's ship. Elizabeth had not been on the trail to Port Prince in so long she had forgotten how much she hated it. She stayed by Will's side the entire time. Garrett, Jack and Angelica were practically running. It was still early morning, so not as many people were out in the streets questioning what they were up to.

"Go to the ship, I have to rally up as many of me crew as I can," Jack said. The rest did as they were told, except Angelica. Angelica went right with Jack.

"Jack, are we going to find her?" For the first time, Jack saw Angelica let her guard down. He stopped and turned to her with sympathy. If he hadn't come back to this port none of this would have happened. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Yes lass, we're going to find our daughter," He tried to say with all the confidence he had. Angelica looked down and nodded.

"Now come on, we have to get moving," Jack said taking her hand and leading her towards the pub where Jack first saw Alayna spying on him.


End file.
